The Legend of Zelda: A Link Across the Time (English ver)
by Ultimate blazer
Summary: Zelda and Link have lived many different lives. However, there has always been a bond that has held them together. Although they haven't always been able to have a happy ending, they have never given up. A bond formed since ancient times and blessed by the goddesses will never be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unified Timeline**

* * *

**Origin**

* * *

Hundreds of corpses of allies and enemies lay around her but Hylia had only one thing in mind. She had to meet as soon as possible with that being that had awakened unknown feelings inside.

Demise had been sealed away in Sealed Grounds and humans would live in the sky, protected by a barrier of clouds. There were still many things to do and solve but there would be time for it.

Hylia had wounds all over her body, her blood stained her until a few days ago white clothes and she was very tired. Even so, she kept walking through the sea of bodies until she finally found what she was looking for.

There, before her, was the inert body of the chosen Hero.

"... Link," she whispered in pain as she reached down and picked it up in her arms.

She stroked his face carefully. Tears came out of her eyes, without her being able to do anything to avoid it.

It was cold. She kiss his lips, even though they were unable to convey anything of that love they felt for each other. His beautiful blue eyes no longer emitted any light. His soul had left his body long ago

"It's not fair, it's not fair..." Hylia repeated those words over and over again, as if they were a mantra. "After all that the gods have made you suffer, after all the tests we have imposed on you... You deserved to live, you deserved to know happiness..."

Next to the goddess suddenly appeared a tall woman with white hair and a firm gaze.

"... My lady" Impa said in a broken voice when she saw her in that state. Hylia barely caught her presence, all her attention was directed to her beloved.

Memories slowly appeared in Hylia's mind. Memories of when she met the hero a year ago. From the first moment she thought she saw something different in him. Something that made him stand out among the others.

**ooOoo**

_She had always been interested in non-divine beings. Even so, most of them seemed the same and she really didn't know much about them and their lives. Being chosen as messenger of the gods was the perfect opportunity to satisfy her curiosity. He never thought that being among them would change her so much._

_Link, that was the name of the person with whom she discovered a different love than she felt for her sisters and fellow gods. Love, a beautiful feeling that made her feel like the most important being in the universe. She was sure Din would tell her that it was nothing but nonsense but she didn't see it that way._

_At first she and Link didn't get along very well since the young Hero didn't seem to trust the gods much and had a lot of anger inside. Besides how difficult it was to make him talk._

_"I'd like to ask you a question, Hero," Hylia asked once._

_Link nodded, giving his permission._

_"Why have you agreed to help your comrades in arms so easily? None doubt to betray you when Lord Dagianis slandered you and locked you up."_

_"I'm going to be honest with you, my lady." At first I seriously thought about eliminating them all," Link confessed, leaving her surprised. But it was at that moment that I realized how low my soul had fallen. My kingdom, my people... If I hurt my companions, nobody could protect them. People are weak and easy to manipulate, I no longer blame them for being fooled by Dagianis. As long as everyone can be happy, I don't mind having to suffer. I have no family or friends. Protecting others at the cost of my life is the only thing I can do._

_"You are strange," Hylia said as she smiled slightly. Link looked at her as he raised an eyebrow. "Any other would have plunged into revenge and pain, but you are still forward without looking back for a moment. You are even able to forgive your enemies. I never thought I would have someone as admirable as my partner."_

_Link blushed slightly at that comment._

"_Is something wrong with you?" Hylia asked when she saw the red covering her face._

_"No, my lady," Link replied quickly. _

_"You're red, maybe talking so much has made you feel ill?"_

_"I-I'm perfectly fine, my lady."_

**ooOoo**

_"Hero! Have you seen how beautiful twilight is?" Exclaimed the goddess._

_Link looked at her smiling. They had been living together in separate rooms for two months now, and he was fascinated to see how Hylia behaved like a child. Everything surprised her and she always wanted to know more about what she saw._

_"It is not necessary that you continue calling me Hero, my lady," he asked as they sat together on the meadow, contemplating the horizon. I'd rather you call me by my name._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't feel comfortable when you call me that," Link said."I... don't consider myself a hero. I have spent years imprisoned and have had many dark thoughts. My soul is too stained."_

_Hylia looked at him for a while and to Link's surprise she put a hand on top of his._

_"You are very wrong," she said very seriously, not noticing the warrior's accelerated pulse. "A hero is not someone perfect who never makes mistakes. A hero is someone who, despite everything he has suffered, continues to maintain his willpower and hope. Someone who can collapse before the tests put by the gods but still gets up and surpasses them. You are a hero, Link."_

_Link stared at that beautiful face that for some reason filled him with happiness. His words made the fire of his soul, which he believed extinct, become more intense._

_"... Thank you, my lady," he said finally. Hylia, without letting go of her hand, smiled even more. Link thought he had never seen such a beautiful smile._

_"Link, you can call me Hylia," she said. "When you say "my lady" you make me feel very old."_

_"If I remember correctly, from the point of view of my people, you are very old."_

_A menacing aura covered Hylia's body at that moment._

_"What did you say, Link?"_

_"N-nothing, my la... I mean, Hylia!"_

_The goddess laughed when she saw the face of pure terror that Link had put on. Soon he also laughed._

**ooOoo**

_Hylia didn't know that happiness could be such a wonderful thing. She felt that her life was full of color and that everything acquired a new meaning. She could barely contain the urge to cry with pure joy. Link had kissed her._

_Seven months had needed to realize that they felt something for each other. Something deeper than mere fellowship or friendship._

_Just three days ago Link and she had dined together near a lake. There, time had stopped for both. At first, they had talked about anecdotes and curiosities of their lives. Until little by little, without realizing it, they had shortened the space between them and kissed._

_After separating, Link had become frightened and knelt before her imploring her forgiveness. What would be his surprise when Hylia took his face in her hands and kissed him again. For her it was a new experience that she wanted to continue sharing with Link, her hero, the person she had fallen in love with._

**ooOoo**

"Hylia, I won't let you!" Exclaimed Din, goddess of Power. "What you want to do is madness."

"No, madness would be to continue living with this terrible pain that I feel in my chest," she replied very seriously.

"The Others won't let you and neither I, please reconsider!" Din insisted.

"You can't stop me, sister," Hylia assured him. "I plan to give up my immortality and I will reincarnate with him."

"No, you won't," Din threatened her as she increased her aura. "I knew that living among humans for so long wouldn't be good."

"Are you going to stop me?" Hylia asked, raising her aura too.

"Yes. I hope you don't hold a grudge for what I'm going to do, I swear it's for your sake."

"I was going to say the same thing"

For some reason, Din trembled slightly as he contemplated Hylia's aura.

"_W-what is this feeling?"_ She thought somewhat surprised, although she hid it very well. "Her power is much greater than before..."

"That's because now her feelings have given her a strength that the gods usually ignore," Nayru explained, who seemed to have read Din's mind.

"How is that possible?" Farore asked, looking curiously at the dispute between his sisters.

"Her love for that human has made her... more human," Nayru replied. Even she, the goddess of Wisdom, seemed to have difficulty explaining herself better. "Humans become stronger the greater their desire to protect someone or something. In this case, Hylia wants to protect her bond with the Hero by wanting to get rid of her divinity."

"Don't say nonsense!" Din roared furiously, her flaming aura rising at times. "Nayru, do you know what the Others will do if they hear your words? Hylia, forget that human! He will reborn again and will have a happy life, what more do you want?!"

"To be with him" was Hylia's answer. Her golden aura emitted a light that would be blinding to anyone who was not a divine being. "

Before they released their powers one over the other, Farore got in the way using her own body as a barrier.

"Enough! Have you all lost your mind?"

"Yeah, Hylia has completely lost her mind," Din snapped. "Is that Link so worth it to leave everything for him?"

"The day you know love as I have done, you will be able to answer that question yourself," said Hylia.

"I know how you feel, little sister," Farore said in a conciliatory tone. "But you must think about it. I've told you before, that I'm going to allow Link to reincarnate. He will have another chance to be happy in life, but what you want to do... Don't you think it's too drastic?"

"Hell yeah, well said Farore!" Din said very satisfied.

"Although if I am honest, I will end up helping you in this madness. I don't mind too much making the Others angry."

"Farore!" Din shouted, scandalized by his sister's words.

"… Thank you, Farore" said Hylia. Her eyes showed strength and determination that they had never seen before in her.

Nayru approached Hylia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps there is a way to fulfill your wish without making the Others angry."

"Nayru, would you really be able to go against the others?" Farore asked, surprised as a mischievous smile appeared on the face of Nayru. How much courage! Count on me for anything!"

Hylia looked at her two sisters and for the first time since Link's death, she smiled.

"What about you, what are you going to do Din?" Hylia asked. "I don't care if you tell someone this, but please, don't tell them that Nayru and Farore have helped me."

"I don't care if you say it," Farore said with a shrug. Nayru had to endure the urge to bang her forehead at the careless attitude of her sister.

Din looked at her sisters with stupor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"From Farore I could expect it, but you, Nayru, since when are you like that?"

"Always rushing into your conclusions, Din," Nayru sighed. "I don't do it just for Hylia. In case you have forgotten, the Triforce cannot be used by the gods. If our little sister loses her divinity she will be able to access that power and protect it, with the help of a hero.

Seeing the, somewhat sinister, smile of Nayru, Hylia noticed an important detail.

"But there's something else, right?" Hylia told him. "When Farore told me that he would manipulate Link's soul so he could be reincarnated, neither you nor Din took the opposite. Why?"

"Because finding a person with a noble and pure heart in each new era would be too complicated," Farore replied with a bored gesture. "It was Nayru who suggested me about reincarnation. Din didn't object, because Nayru gave her about a hundred reasons why that was a good idea.

"I see," said Hylia thoughtfully. She knew that deep isnide, Nayru loved to test her intelligence by manipulating other gods and sometimes demons. She couldn't help it and Farore, Din and she were among the few able to see through her innocent smile. Of course, Nayru would never do something that would harm her sisters.

"Damn Nayru... always thinking about everything," Din said, sighing. Manipulate the gods, take away divinity from Hylia, give her the ability to reincarnate a Hero... I would lie if I said that all this does not excite me at all. Okay, fools, as the big sister I'll help you!"

"Thank you, Din," Hylia said with tears in her eyes. "Thanks everyone."

"Don't give them to us yet," Din replied. "This is the worst idea you've had in your entire existence. I hope it's really worth it."

The four finally gave each other a big hug. They were sisters and they would support each other no matter what.

**ooOoo**

Hylia had to tie up many loose ends and leave everything ready for when she and Link were reborn. It wasn't easy but knowing that she would be with her beloved gave her the strength she needed. Her faithful servant, Impa, was a great help when it came to performing those tasks.

"Your soul and the hero's formed a powerful red bow when your bodies joined," said Nayru. Hylia blushed a little but kept paying attention. "Generally, ties like this do not usually disappear even with the death of one or both individuals but your case is exceptional. That iss why we will bless that bond with our powers. That way nobody and nothing could break it."

"You'll still have to be very careful," Din warned. "If the Others find out, I am sure they'll do the unthinkable so that there are lives in which you couldn't be happy, no matter how strong your love is.

"Don't worry so much, Din," Farore said as she stroked Hylia's head. "Just enjoy being able to meet him. Ah! And don't forget to save the world, Ok?"

"Thank you very much, everyone," Hylia said to her sisters. "I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

"Anything for my favorite sister," laughed Nayru.

Hylia then closed her eyes while having her last thought as goddess.

_"Link, we'll be together soon."_

* * *

**Skyward sword**

* * *

_"You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"_

It was a miracle that Link woke up without shouting. His body was bathed in sweat and his breathing was agitated. After looking around and realizing he was in his room, he calmed down. At his side, his wife was sleeping soundly.

It wasn't like that before but lately Zelda slept more than he did, which was strange indeed. Maybe she had enough with everything she had suffered at the hands of Ghirahim and his master, Demise. Link didn't want to add his nightmares to her list of concerns.

With some effort and without making noise, he got out of bed and went for a walk. Before him, there was a beautiful meadow that stretched beyond what his eyes were able to see.

He didn't know how long he was looking at the horizon but he could sense the presence of Zelda behind him.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked. She hugged him and they exchanged a short but affectionate kiss.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Link asked, pretending ignorance.

"I know you have nightmares lately," Zelda said very sadly. "And it hurts me that you don't want to share them with me."

"Honey... Having worries is the last thing you need right now," Link said, stroking her head.

"We're a team, remember?" Zelda said looking into his eyes. "And we promised to be together in everything, both good and bad."

"I know," Link said softly. "But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why would something happen to me?" She asked confused. "Demise and his minion are gone, we are free Link."

Link separated from her.

"Link?"

"Do you remember the last words of Demise?" The Hero asked suddenly. A chill ran through Zelda's body.

"Yes…"

"I'm afraid, Zelda. I'm afraid that curse will haunt us forever," Link confessed. "I, unlike you, have no memories of my past life. I don't know how much you had to suffer but everything you sacrificed when... I died."

"I know, honey," said Zelda, approaching him. "And I want you to know that I don't regret the decisions I made. I could never."

"Are we doomed to reincarnate and go through great suffering always?" Link asked sadly. "Am I doomed to be reborn without memories of my previous life? ... Without memories of you?"

Zelda took him by the left arm. Without warning, she took Link's face in her hands and kissed him. It was a long and deep kiss in which she transmitted all her love for him.

The young hero soon corresponded with the same fervor. Finally, they separate a few millimeters due to lack of air.

"The curse already existed before you and I met in our past lives. Good and evil have always been in conflict, the only difference is that now it is you and I who represent the forces of good." Zelda joined her front with Link's. "What you and I have will never disappear for more centuries to pass. We will always be together, okay?"

Link couldn't help laughing a little when he saw the great conviction in his wife's eyes.

"Sorry to be so stupid," Link apologized.

"Fay would say that your stupidity has increased by one hundred percent or something," Zelda laughed.

"Surely," Link said. Both laughed as they remembered the spirit of the Divine Sword.

"Zelda, I promise I will never doubt again," Link said very seriously. "I don't know what the future will hold, but I am sure that together we will overcome any adversity."

"Is there something that a goddess and a hero can't do together?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face, which turned into an expression of absolute shock as she put a hand to her gut.

"Zelda, honey! What's happening to you?" Link asked, taking her in his arms and carefully placing her on the floor. The Hero was scared to see that his wife did not respond and had her eyes closed.

"... Link," Zelda finally said as she looked at him with a happy face that the young man had never seen. "The baby... has give me a kick."

* * *

**The Minish Cap**

* * *

"Giaah!" Link shouted as he threw a powerful horizontal pit. His rival tried to stop with his shield, but Link's strength was too much and he fell off the battlefield. The audience roared at the strength demonstrated by the young man in green clothes.

"I proclaim Link the absolute winner of the Fight Tournament!" Exclaimed the referee. Many applauded, while others watched incredulous what happened.

Link had defeated more than twenty knights in one afternoon and he wasn't even tired. And of all the participants of the tournament he was the only teenager.

"I knew my grandson had potential," said his grandfather Smith, very excited.

"Undoubtedly very soon the student will surpass the teacher" Tesshin, teacher of the fencing school.

Link helped his rival get up and then bowed to the public and to King Daphness and his daughter, Princess Zelda. The girl greeted him from afar, which made Link's heart skip a beat. He didn't know why, but for a while he had problems with his childhood friend, as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

When the ceremony arrived to reward Champion Link, he got a little nervous. He didn't like that kind of thing.

_"Ezlo would be angry if he knew that it still makes me nervous to be in front of so many people"_, Link thoughts with nostalgia.

Link climbed stairs decorated with a red carpet. Above all, the king and the princess were waiting for him. As he approached, all his nerves dissipated when he saw his friend. Her warm smile made him almost forget that he had gone there.

"Link, Smith's grandson, destroyer of Vaati, savior of Hyrule and now champion of the Wrestling Tournament," said the king, causing Link to blush a little. "As you know, the prize for winning this tournament was money and being able to be part of the Hyrule's army. However, since you were a child, you have a higher level than any of my soldiers. Tell me what you want and I will grant it to you."

Everyone was speechless. What the king did was something very unusual.

Link didn't even look at Zelda. If they did, they knew they would both laugh. Pretending that everything that caught him by surprise, Link stared the king in the eye.

"My king, I don't want money or a high position in your army," the young man replied. "I just wish I could be your daughter's bodyguard."

**ooOoo**

"Have you seen their faces?" Zelda laughed. The party was over a few hours ago. The only ones left in the streets were the drunks and what they couldn't move due to drunkenness.

"For a moment I thought your father was going to kill me," said Link, somewhat scared. He and Zelda were sitting on the balcony of their room in the castle. Luckily, neither the king nor Secretary Impa knew that the two friends had been meeting there for a few years.

"My father would never hurt you," Zelda said. He loves you very much, especially after what you did for Hyrule and me.

It was true. At first the king's face had acquired numerous shades and expressions but in the end he had smiled at Link and told him.

"Of course I accept that you are my daughter's guardian!" He exclaimed happily. I don't think there is someone more capable than you to protect her.

"_Perfect!"_ Thought Zelda as she winked at Link.

Zelda sat next to him and rested her head on Link's shoulder. He did not try to push her away. Although he pretended it wasn't like that, he loved it when the princess did that.

"Link, do you miss Ezlo?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's that sometimes I see you looking sadly at the hat he gave you, before he left."

"Why would I miss someone grumpy, stubborn and without a hint of patience?" He asked. Zelda looked up and placed a hand on her right cheek.

"Nothing happens because you miss him. The portal to the minish world opens every hundred years and surely ... we won't see it again."

Link looked at Zelda and slowly hugged her. She immediately reciprocated her hug. For some reason, every year he felt he wanted to be closer and closer to his friend. Being with her filled the gap he sometimes felt in his heart.

"Today, during the tournament, I remembered what happened five years ago," Link confessed. "Yes, I miss it. Thanks to him I was able to discover a wonderful world and meet beings of all kinds. However, that was when you were turned to stone. Next time I go to such a magical place, I would like you to be by my side."

Zelda separated from him and looked at him with an expression that mixed joy and surprise.

"I would also like to be able to accompany you, Link."

"Well, now that I'm your guardian, it's you who decides where to go, princess," Link said with a wide smile.

"While you are by my side I don't care about the destination I should choose, Minish Hero", she replied.

That night, only the stars and the moon witnessed how the red thread that united them since ancient times, began to be more and more visible.

* * *

**Four swords**

* * *

Being divided into four was not a pleasant experience. Your consciousness disappeared as such. It was divided between four people who were identical to you but only retained one of your traits as the main personality. Be it intelligence, anger, pride or optimism.

Yes, thanks to the fact that it had been divided into four and with Zelda's help, he had been able to defeat Vaati. Even so, he didn't wish to repeat such an experience in his life.

"Link, is it true that you want to form a personal squad?" Zelda asked somewhat surprised. "I thought you liked to work alone."

"In my last adventure, I teach myself that it is not bad to trust someone else when you are in the middle of a battle", Link confessed.

"It seems that the magic of the Quadruple Sword has served well," laughed Zelda. I am glad to see that you are no longer so contrary to the idea of teamwork.

The two were holding hands as they walked leisurely through the Citadel. They had already visited several stores and even a circus that had recently arrived.

The further the day progressed, the more Zelda could tell that Link seemed very nervous about something.

"Zelda, do you want us to eat something?" Link asked suddenly. His face was more serious than normal.

"...Ok", she replied. Would Link be fine? She knew that if he asked directly he would dig his heels in and it would be impossible to get the truth out, so she decided to be patient.

To her surprise, Link took her out of the Citadel and led her to the meadow. The guards who guarded the gates didn't seem worried and didn't do anything to stop Link. That was strange.

Upon reaching an area near a river, Zelda looked surprised as there was a tablecloth on the floor and on top food served in several dishes along with several cutlery. There were fairies hovering around the place, giving the scene a magical look.

Zelda couldn't help putting her hands to her mouth.

"Did you prepare this?" She asked excitedly. Link blushed a little and scratched his neck.

"Well, let's say I had help," he replied.

"The great Hero of Hyrule asking others for help?" Zelda asked jokingly.

"I already told you that I changed..." Link got even redder.

"I know, and you don't know how glad I am for that," Zelda said as she hugged him by surprise. "You better thank everyone who has helped you, the guards at the entrance to the Citadel as well."

"S-so have you noticed?" Link asked stunned. Zelda simply smiled and sat down to enjoy the picnic.

After an hour eating and talking about several funny anecdotes, Link stood in front of Zelda and took his hands.

"… Link?" Zelda was red and didn't know why but she felt that something important was going to happen.

"Zelda, you and I have been friends since we were five," Link said firmly and affectionately. "Over time our friendship has evolved and thanks to the goddesses I can say that I have the most kind and beautiful girlfriend of Hyrule."

Zelda's heart was going a thousand an hour. Was Link...?

"After Vaati, I realized that if I lost my life it would not make any sense, so a year later I gathered the courage to start courting you." continued the Hero. He released one of Zelda's hands and took a small box from his pocket. "And that's why now, three years later, I ask you to be my teammate in the greatest adventure of my life ... Zelda, do you want to marry me?"

Without giving him time to finish the princess pounced on him as she repeated the word "yes" constantly as if it were a mantra. No doubt that was going to be a memorable day in the history of their lives.

* * *

**Ocarina of Time**

* * *

OoT: Adult Timeline

"Thanks Link ... Goodbye. Recover your lost years ... Enjoy the life that was taken from you", those were Zelda's last words to the Hero of Time when he used the ocarina to send him back to his timeline.

Zelda had promised not to cry. But it was hard not to do it when the person with whom you had shared so many things, disappeared forever from your life.

"I mustn't keep thinking about that," she said to herself. "I must see the bright side of things, just as Impa taught me."

Link would be happy in his timeline, neither Hyrule nor anyone would suffer seven years under the demon fist of Ganondorf. And in this timeline the following generations would know freedom.

Zelda knew what she would do from now on. She would restore her kingdom and compensate her people for being in a living nightmare for seven years. Then Hyrule would have a new golden age. To maintain the royal lineage she would marry a nobleman, whom she would compare all the time with Link. A nobleman whom she would never truly love. A nobleman with whom she would share a bed until there was an heir to the throne. Then both would sleep in different rooms the rest of their lives. Maybe they will be friends.

Zelda smiled slightly. She wouldn't be happy but the others would. That was enough.

"This timeline may not be ideal but Hyrule a golden land again," said Zelda trying to cheer up.

However, her steps stopped when she realized something very important.

"Timeline ... Timeline ..." She murmured agitatedly.

If she had sent Link to his timeline, along with his Zelda and his Hyrule ... That meant, what in this timeline there was also a Link?

"It makes sense," Zelda thought, putting a hand to her mouth as she tried to reason with those new ideas and theories. "There must be a Link, a Link that is not a hero or carries the Triforce of Courage ... Here, in my Hyrule or somewhere else."

A wide smile began to form on the princess's face. Maybe she was wrong and if not, his Link might not be a kind, noble and responsible young man. Maybe she was looking for a Link that no longer existed in that world.

There were many variables and factors in that problem, even so she couldn't and wouldn't give up. Something inside told her that after having sacrificed her rank, her identity, her health and her own soul, she deserved to be happy. Something told her that she should be like the chosen Hero and leave reasoning aside in this case. For once in her life, she was going to follow the designs of her heart.

"Link," she said, looking at the bluish sky. "I don't know how you will be or if we can be friends or maybe something else ... But I swear if you exist in this world, I will find you."

* * *

OoT: Child Timeline

"Thanks, thank you very much Link," Zelda said sobbing as she hugged her friend.

After Link returns to his timeline, he had gone to Hyrule Castle. At first, with fear. He didn't know if Princess Zelda would know him.

His joy was capitalized when he saw that Zelda, for some strange reason, possessed the memories of the other timeline. She knew who he was.

Between the two, they convinced the king that Ganondorf only sought to appropriate Hyrule and the Triforce. In the end, the king decided to investigate and after several weeks, it was shown that they were right.

Now the king of evil was imprisoned, waiting for a trial. The gerudo had abandoned him and since the rest of the races no longer trusted them, they were leaving Hyrule.

"I'm glad I prevented Ganondorf from getting away with it," Link said. Then he took an object out of his pocket. "Here, this is your ocarina, it has helped me a lot."

"No, you better keep it," Zelda replied with a sweet smile. "Something tells me that you will need it."

Link nodded and kept the ocarina.

"What are you going to do now?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I want to find Navi."

"Your fairy? It's true, I haven't seen her anywhere!" Zelda exclaimed when she realized. "I thought she always accompanied you."

"She's gone," Link said sadly.

"… Why? "

"I don't know," Link confessed worriedly. "She disappeared just when we returned to the Temple of Time. I have to find her and know if she's okay. "

"I understand," said Zelda. "I only ask you to be very careful during your search. Unfortunately, Ganondorf is not the only evil force in this world."

"I'm the chosen Hero, remember?" I'm invincible," he said jokingly. "I promise that I will return with you safe and sound."

Zelda blushed at his words.

"Is that a promise?" She asked shyly.

"Of course!"

"Then, it doesn't matter how long it takes Link. I will always be waiting for you."

"When I return, we can escape through the Citadel," Link said in a mischievous tone. "I will also show you my home, the Kokiri forest."

"It will be a pleasure to see where the greatest hero of all Hyrule grew up," Zelda said very sincerely, causing Link's face to turn red. That only caused Zelda to laugh.

"N-not funny!" Link said pretending to be furious.

The two spent the whole day together, enjoying the strong friendship that united them. None realized how Impa watched them from afar, watching with her wise red eyes how that friendship had the potential to become something more.

* * *

OoT: Downfall Timeline

Ganon laughed as he watched as Zelda cried and hugged the hero's inert body.

"W-wake up p-please," Zelda whispered between sobs. "Link!"

"Ha ha ha! Your tears won't help him, princess!" Ganon shouted cynically. "With that stupid offside and with the Triforce in my possession not only Hyrule, but the whole world will be mine! Your father, your kingdom and your hero have fallen. Kneel before me!"

It was a mistake on his part to say that. Zelda looked up and for the first time in his life, Ganon was afraid. The teenage girl's eyes and aura shone with unparalleled strength.

"I feel a great power…B-but how? You don't have the Triforce of Wisdom anymore!" Ganon roared confused.

"You made the mistake of underestimating me, Ganon," said Zelda coldly. She no longer looked like the same Hyliana princess.

"N-no! It is not possible!" Ganon roared in fright. "Y-your soul is like the soul of…"

"A goddess?!" Zelda shouted furiously as her aura intensified so much that Ganon had to look away. "Sages of Hyrule, lend me your power!"

Some portals appeared around Zelda and from them came Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Rauru, Nabooru and Impa. Zelda had telepathically connected with them so they already knew the tragedy occurred.

"Link!" Saria and Ruto shouted in tears, seeing the corpse of the chosen Hero.

"For the goddesses…" Rauru murmured in horror.

"Brother..." Darunia whispered very hurt.

"Concentrate, all of you!" Impa scolded. "When we are done with Ganon we will mourn his death!"

Despite her words, everyone could see that the sheikah was making efforts not to look at Link's body. She had met him when he was a child and trained him when he saw him again as an adult. For her, Link had become a friend and apprentice.

"Ganon!" Nabooru said furiously. "Wasn't it enough for you to be a tyrant, cheat your people and enslave Hyrule? How far will your disgusting ambition go?!"

Ganon regained his courage and laughed at the Sage of Spirit.

"Nabooru, damn traitor!" The beast snapped. "You could have been my queen but fate decided you were my enemy. I will kill you the last and in the most tortuous and cruel way I can think of."

"No, you won't", Zelda's emotionless voice produced chills in everyone present, especially in Ganon. "You will never hurt anyone else. I'll have you locked in hell itself, Ganon!"

Zelda raised her arms and numerous golden chains appeared in the air. Chains of different colors came out of the body of the other sages, who squirmed in pain but did not falter. That pain was nothing compared to the sacrifice made by Link.

The chains enveloped a surprised Ganon, who had to drop his swords when he saw that they were useless against those things.

"S-stupid! Do you really think that the seven of you have enough power to imprison me?" Ganon scoffed as he used his huge claws to get rid of the chains. "Without the pathetic chosen Hero you are nothing! You will die drowned in your own blood just like him!"

He shouldn't have said that. Zelda's eyes then emitted a strong glow. The number of chains and their strength increased in such a way that Ganon was imprisoned in a matter of seconds, meanwhile a huge portal opened behind him.

"Don't think you won, princess!" Ganon roared as he was dragged into the portal. "I possess the full Triforce and when I leave here I will turn your kingdom into a wasteland infested with demons! You and the land of Hyrule will be nothing more than legends for future generations!"

Zelda fell to the ground just as Ganon disappeared through the portal.

"Princess! Are you all right?" Impa asked worriedly.

"Take me with Link, please," she murmured. She barely had the strength to move. Impa nodded and fulfilled her wishes.

Once she was close to the hero, she stroked his face carefully. For some strange reason she felt that she had already lived something similar. Maybe, in a past life.

"Princess, what should we do?" Impa asked. The other wise also awaited instructions from Zelda.

The young woman was breathing hard. Her eyes weren't closed by pure willpower.

"W-we must stop ... Ganon, whatever it costs," she said after gathering some strength. Her skin was very pale and she was breathing hard.

"How?" Rauru replied. "Our power has barely served to contain him. Now that he has the full Triforce, he is practically unstoppable."

"He still ... haven't asked for ... a w-wish."

"What if he does it while he is locked up? How are we going to stop him?" Ruto asked in anguish. "Without Link there is nothing to do..."

"We can't lose hope! We must avenge Brother Link!" Darunia said very seriously.

"You're right," said Impa. "We will not allow neither Ganon nor his demons to step on our sacred land. We will gather an army."

"And then what?" Nabooru snapped. "We have no chosen Hero and therefore neither Master Sword. And without the Triforce we are completely lost."

"And what do you suggest, we must give up?" Impa asked him angrily.

"Perhaps running away from Hyrule would be the best."

"Is that what the gerudo tribe do, obey a tyrant or run away when things get ugly?"

"I won't allow you to make fun of me and my sisters, damn sheikah," Nabooru said, getting very close to Impa. "Unlike your clan, we don't hide in the shadows. We always attack head on."

"Right now you didn't seem very willing to attack Ganon "head-on."

"Enough!" Saria shouted, surprising everyone. They had never seen her like this, so depressed, sad and decayed. "Link is dead. Out of respect for him and his sacrifice, discuss at another time and place, please..."

Impa and Nabooru looked at each other, both ashamed of the behavior.

"... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper so easily," Nabooru told Impa.

"No, it's me who should apologize for my words. All this ... has overtaken us." Impa said sighing.

"D-don't lose the h-hope," said Zelda suddenly. Her gaze was still fixed on Link. "Even if someone make a wish, the Triforce will only fulfill the desire that really hides inside your heart. But that desire is always in exchange for something," Zelda explained. "Ganondorf wants absolute power. In return, its appearance will deform over time until it becomes a powerful beast without memories or will of its own. His only thought will be the destruction of everything and everyone in order to be the most powerful."

"His freedom, his personality and his soul in exchange for power," Nabooru said thoughtfully. "That pig deserves it."

"Princess, how do you know all that?" Rauru asked, marveling at the information given by Zelda.

"They ... they told me."

"They?"

Zelda didn't respond and turned her tired gaze on Impa.

"There are still distant relatives of mine around the world, Impa. You must find them so that the royal lineage is not lost. In order for me to return to this world, I will need someone who possesses the blood of the Hyrule royal family.

"What are you saying, princess?" Impa asked confused and worried at the same time. Something in Zelda's words transmitted very bad vibes.

"I thank you all for helping me and Link. Follow your instincts to overcome the wars that lie ahead. Your descendants will be key in the victory of Hyrule." Zelda said looking at the six Sages. They listened to her words without fully understanding them. Still none dared to interrupt her. "Goodbye, it has been a pleasure to be your princess, despite having failed you all..."

With those last words, Zelda's soul left her body to meet Link's soul in the sacred kingdom. Waiting for their next reincarnation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Adult Timeline**

* * *

**The Wind Waker / Phantom Hourglass**

* * *

_"Seven years ago, a young man in green robes and a pirate captain had a meeting predestined by the gods of Hyrule. The young man and the captain set sail together in a majestic ship in search of treasures and adventures._

_They faced a powerful demon king from ancient times and an evil spirit of the seas. They protected the legendary Triforce and saved the King of the Sea himself. No matter how many dangers there were, no matter how untimely the waves of the sea were, nothing and no one could stop this dynamic duo._

_During the trip the pirate captain discovered that it was actually Zelda, the last princess of Hyrule. And to top it off, the young man in green robes turned out to be Link, the last incarSenzaon of the Hero chosen by the goddesses. Both, united by the red thread of fate, did not hesitate to fulfill their duties._

_After finishing their trip, they found a place to call home. They called it New Hyrule, in honor of the legendary sacred land. Years later, the two young men declared their love for each other, got married, were happy and ate partridges."_

**ooOoo**

"What do you think?" Niko asked proudly after finishing his story. To make it more enjoyable he had used drawings created by himself while he spoke.

The pirate, known as the Tetra's Pirates, didn't seem very happy with the end of the story and their faces of annoyance and anger were enough evidence.

"One moment! The story doesn't end like this", Senza complained. "Captain Tetra is single and always will be."

"True, no man is stupid enough to ask for her hand. And in case the captain got married, she would never do it with that little guy,"said Gonzo, crossing his arms. "He would have to have very bad taste for that."

"Well said, friend," said Zuko. "Besides that, I would have realized if there was something between those two."

"You?" Niko asked sarcastically, very angry that the others doubted and criticized his story in that way. "But if you are blind like a bat!"

"How dare you!" Zuko exclaimed furiously, even though what Niko said was true. "I will cut your tongue!"

Zuko got up but was stopped by Nudge.

"Quiet Zuko," Nudge said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "A pirate never cuts a comrade's tongue. Do you want the captain to be angry?"

Zuko swallowed as he imagined Tetra angry and quickly sat back down. He was so upset that he didn't realize how Nudge took his money from his pocket.

"There is still something worrying about all this," Mako said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Gonzo asked with a frown.

"The princess has made it clear that she wants to establish the monarchy in New Hyrule," Mako explained, cleaning his damaged glasses. "For that, sooner or later, you must get married if you want to leave heirs."

"Yeah. New Hyrule will need a wise queen," Niko said as he let his imagiSenzaon fly. "And a courageous king."

"And handsome," Senza added, sighing. "Oh, how lucky she will be if she finds a good big man."

"Ju, well, I'm very sorry for her future husband," said Nudge. "A woman like the captain will never allow her husband to have the same power as her."

"Then he would be prince consort," said Mako.

"More like a lucky prince if he manages to make the captain fall in love," Gonzo replied.

**ooOoo**

Numerous ships arrived every day in New Hyrule. Everyone wanted to be part of the new kingdom run by those who had killed the fearsome Ganondorf. Since his defeat, the islands and the seas were a much safer place. In addition to the fact that the number of monsters had decreased considerably, which favored investigations, explorations, maritime shops and migrations.

Merchants, immigrants, warriors, pirates, researchers ... Everyone wanted to meet the chosen Hero Link and the pirate princess Tetra.

Both young people had had a lot of work lately. Forming a kingdom, even if it had the support of several races, towns and islands, was not easy. In addition to that they had to send scouts to make sure if there were or not more inhabitants in those lands. Not to mention that sometimes Tetra said she felt an evil presence somewhere...

**ooOoo**

In a secluded and lonely corner of the beach, there was a couple sharing kisses and caresses. Despite the intensity of the moment, the girl could tell that her boyfriend was not in the mood that afternoon.

"What happens? Today you do not seem yourself," Tetra said after giving her one last kiss and separating from him.

"It's nothing," Link lied as he looked away.

"Do you dare to lie to your captain, grumble?" Tetra asked jokingly. Even so, she didn't get Link to smile a little. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Hey, Link ... Are you alright?"

Link pushed his hand away and moved a little further.

"Tetra," Link said looking into her eyes. The pirate captain had seen him seriously many times but this time there seemed to be something else ... maybe sadness? "What am I to you?"

The question caught Tetra by surprise.

" ... I ... It's so obvious to me that I've never thought about it," she confessed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because for me it isn't so obvious", he replied angrily.

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" She asked angrily as well. She wasn't liking Link's attitude that day.

"Well… yes", he replied. An expression of pain appeared on Tetra's face.

"... Are you serious? "

"If you really feel something towards me, why don't you let everyone know?" Link asked annoyed. "Why hide that you love me?"

Tetra stared at him for a few seconds and gave a small sigh.

"I am a pirate, no matter how much royal blood I have in my veins, I will always be a pirate," Tetra said very seriously. "If I have got everyone in this place to follow me it is because they respect me, fear me or both. A love relationship can be seen as a sign of weakness, Link."

"I don't see it that way," Link said, shaking his head.

"You grew up on a forgotten island, for Nayru's sake," Tetra snapped. "But I don't, that's why I know how the world works and how people think."

"Well, then, I'm glad I grew up in a forgotten place," Link said with clenched fists. "Because in my town love isn't a sign of weakness but quite the opposite. But of course, what will an ignorant teen like me know about life? "

Tetra realized too late the mistake she had made.

"Link, I'm sorry, I didn't want t-"

"One of the things that made me fall in love with you, was your great dedication to what you considered correct. You weren't afraid or cared what people said about you. Perhaps, discovering that you were a princess did more harm than good," Link said, turning around and leaving. "We have been dating for over a year but I think we should be only friends."

Tetra watched him leave without saying anything. What could she do? Threaten him? No, she would never be able to do that to Link. Force him to stay with her? Too cruel. To beg him? Never, she had her pride after all, so what could she do?

**ooOoo**

"I-I love him m-more than m-my own life!" Tetra shouted as she tried to drink her fifth bottle of rum. "Why that g-green i-idiot can't see it?"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say," said Linebeck, not at all interested in what happened between Link and Tetra. "Please, could you get off my boat now?!"

A few years ago Linebeck had arrived with his ship, the S.S. Linebeck, to the new earth. He ran a business selling objects and it was rumored that he had occasional illegal business, but they were only rumors. Even so, it was suspicious that he was one of the richest men in the place when he only worked four hours every day.

"Your love problems with that kid are none of my business," said Linebeck very annoyed. "You can't enter in my boat and drink my best bottles of rum."

"B-be careful how you talk to me, o-old man, or I'll cut your neck," Tetra threatened. Linebeck stepped back slightly and stood near the exit of the cabin, just in case.

"Ahem ... And tell me, why that green brat has left you?" Asked Linebeck, in an attempt to make Tetra put aside her violent tendencies.

"He says I don't have the courage to admit to him and the others that I am madly in love with him," Tetra confessed, which for some reason seemed more sober than before. "He believes that my love for him is false, that I am only using him for…I don't know, fun? ... Well, he hasn't really said that, but it's as if he had done it!"

"The truth is that Link is right," said Linebeck.

"What have you said?"

"W-well ... you're supposed to be the great and fearsome Tetra", he flattered her. "Who could you be afraid of?"

Tetra stared at him. Her eyes were cold and hard, she had seen the dark side of this world for too long. She had the eyes of an old woman.

"Link has a big heart but the people out there ..." Tetra stamped the bottle of rum against the wall causing Linebeck to jump. "People out there only think of themselves and how to harm others. If they found out what I feel for Link, they would not hesitate to try to get a slice going for him ... And I don't want that to happen."

"If I remember correctly, Link knows how to defend himself very well", commented Linebeck.

"Of monsters, demons and supernatural beings," Tetra admitted. "But not from bad languages and politics."

"... I think you really just put justifications to avoid telling the truth", Linebeck said very seriously. Tetra shot him a menacing look again. "You love Link, (I still don't know why someone would love that kid), and you're afraid of losing your reputation as a bad girl, as a warrior of the seas. But I will ask you a question, is there a person with whom you would like to share the rest of your life, with whom you would always like to be if you could, with whom you would like to start a family, for which you would give your life without hesitation, for that you would be able to fight a demon king, for whom you would you be able to leave everything behind? "

"Shut up, I get it!" Tetra exclaimed as she hit the floor of the deck with her foot, making a small hole. "And I have made a decision! You and Link have dared to call me a coward and I will show you how wrong you are!"

Rising at high speed, she left the cabin without saying goodbye or thanks to Linebeck.

" ... She's finally gone," Linebeck said, taking a long breath. His legs had trembled so much that he thought they were going to melt.

"Hey, listen!"

"Aaaaah!" Linebeck was about to had a heart attack.

Tetra had returned and didn't seem very happy.

"W-what do you want now?" Linebeck asked. "Know that I am not your personal psychiatrist. Although, it wouldn't be bad if you pay me for the advice I've given you before.

"I stink of alcohol, so I'm going to use your bathroom," Tetra said, ignoring his words. "Where is it?"

"Down the stairs on the deck, just to the right," Linebeck quickly replied.

"Make me coffee while I wash, I want to be sober," Tetra ordered. "And also give me water, I have heard that it is good to avoid migraines."

An hour later Tetra left the ship and Linebeck could finally breathe easy. Once alone, he took care of the inside of his jacket a book that looked very old.

"Thank goodness I have you, old friend."

The book was titled: "A Thousand and One Ways to Escape the Wrath of a Woman". He had found it in a chest, floating in the middle of the sea. Apparently the author was someone called Ganondorf Dragmire.

ooOoo

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong with you, brat?" Zuko asked worriedly.

The boy had walked through the place cutting the grass and trees and then go to Tetra's ship to destroy all the barrels. That was nothing new, Link always used to cut and break things when stressed. Sometimes he even chased pigs.

"W-we have broken or I think so, the truth is that we haven't made it very clear either," Link said when he finally calmed down. Everyone could see that he had been crying.

"Have you broken, with whom?" Niko asked very interested. The others also paid attention, because they didn't know that Link had been dating someone.

"With Tetra," Link confessed. The others stared at him with stupor, then looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Yes, of course, right! The captain and you?! Keep dreaming! Such imagination!" Those were some of the comments that were heard between the laughs. The only ones who didn't laugh were Nudge and Niko.

"The boy tells the truth," Nudge assured them. The others stopped laughing instantly.

"… H-how?" They asked confused.

"He tells the truth, I have seen them kissing and doing other "things" in the most remote places on the beach," Nudge confessed very seriously.

If Link had been more animated, he would have thrown himself on the pirate for spying on her and Tetra.

"Well, apparently I was right," Niko said very happily.

"How dare you taint the captain, damn worm?!" The old Mako exclaimed furiously.

"Huh?" Link replied arching an eyebrow. Maybe he should have shut up, but in those moments nothing mattered to him. "After all that we have done we are both equally tainted."

"I kill him!" Roared Gonzo and Mako at the same time.

Both pirates had to be held by their companions to avoid the death of the young Hero.

_"My goodness, how many new stories I'm going to get out of all this," _Niko thought excitedly.

"Earthworm, beast!" Gonzo and Mako shouted as they struggled with their captors.

"Language!" Senza exclaimed in shock as she hit them both in the head, instantly reassuring them. "Link, sweetheart, I think you should relax a little and think before you speak. Being so straightforward it isn't your style.

"Leave me alone," Link replied annoyed. Having style was the last thing he wanted in that moment.

"You should listen to Senza, Link," said a strong female voice.

"Captain Tetra!" Exclaimed her surprised crew when they saw her on the ship.

Link looked up and saw the moonlight reflect on his dark skin, giving it a magical touch. His athletic body and his fierce but at the same time kind face, reflected a strong teenage tan in a thousand battles. At times like that Link could not believe that he had broken with such beauty. He felt more stupid than ever.

"Guys, come here right now," Tetra ordered her men. "We need to talk."

Her crew formed a ccircle around her and listened very carefully to her words. Link couldn't hear anything they said from his position, so he waited for them to finish.

"Now get out of here and fulfill my order, freshwater sailors," Tetra ordered aloud. Gonzo and old Mako didn't seem very happy with whatever Tetra had ordered them.

"B-but, captain ..." The old Mako began to protest.

"Haven't you heard me?" Tetra said in a low tone. Her crew rushed out of there. Everyone knew very well how Tetra was when she got angry.

Link, seeing her so authoritarian and with that aura of leadership, felt that he fell more in love with her.

_"Tch ... Stop thinking about that, you and she have broken… Right?"_ he reminded himself with pain and regret.

"Link ..." Tetra said when she was close to him. "I ... I want to apologize."

"W-what?"

"Are you going to make me repeat it?" Tetra asked annoyed. "I told you I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was afraid, I'm sorry I didn't tell you clearly that I love you and I'm sorry I hurt you."

For the first time in that day, Link was able to smile sincerely. Link took her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Tetra, I know you are very proud. The fact that you came here to apologize speaks a lot about your feelings for me."

Tetra simply blushed. Link thought she was very adorable.

"I must also apologize," Link confessed.

"Why?"

"For not being a better boyfriend," he said, surprising her a little. "Since we arrived here, you have barely had time for yourself. There are so many things to do and so many people to talk to ... I haven't been able to support you enough."

"I think you're wrong about that," the pirate captain laughed softly. "If it weren't for you, I would have already killed several men around here or gone crazy. You help me keep my feet on the ground."

"And you help me to see that the world is more complicated than I thought. You help me understand that sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to create a better future,"said Link, smiling even more.

"But I don't want to sacrifice what you and I have," Tetra confessed. "I want us to be together in whatever the future may hold."

"Do you say it because of that evil presence you sometimes feel?" Link asked worriedly.

Tetra nodded.

"I don't know what or who he is, but what I know is that we need to be together in order to beat him," Tetra said very seriously. "But don't think that is why I love you by my side."

"I know," Link said softly. "The truth is that deep down I'm still a kid. Instead of trying to break up with you, I should have stayed to speak more sincerely."

"..."

They were very close to each other. Their lips touched, giving a sweet caress that became a passionate kiss. Very soon the hands of both were carresing their bodies.

"Brother, little brother! They say that Tetra and you are boyfriends, is it tru-?"

The two quickly separated and looked in the direction from which the female voice came. Aryll, Link's little sister, was looking at them with her mouth open.

" ... I see what Nudge has told me is true," she said after a while of awkward silence. "I-I better leave you alone."

Aryll left from there in a hurry, leaving Link and Tetra very embarrassed on the ship.

"W-what was that?" Link asked somewhat confused.

"You see…" Tetra scratched her head as she thought about how to tell Link the truth. "I have asked my men to tell everyone that you and I are together. I want it to be clear that I am not afraid of anyone or what they will say."

Link opened his eyes wide as he heard that.

"Do you ... do you think it's wrong?" Tetra asked with some shyness.

A wide smile formed on Link's face as he took Tetra in his arms and spun with her across the ship's deck.

"H-hey, get me down!" She exclaimed, surprised. "I'm still your captain!

"And the most wonderful pirate girlfriend in the world," Link added with a laugh.

* * *

**Spirit Tracks**

* * *

_"Listen very carefully the story of a hero with great courage, my children._

_A long time ago, a powerful demon terrorized these beautiful lands. However, the benevolent Spirits of Good used their sacred powers to seal that evil. For this, they created the tracks that we use today to move from one place to another._

_A century later, a pirate princess and a hero, chosen by the goddesses, arrived in these lands and named them New Hyrule. Little did they know that under their feet was the demon king: Malladus._

_Another century later a young engineer was chosen by our princess to prevent the release of Malladus. But would you believe if I tell you, that Princess Zelda was killed by an evil chancellor? Yes, I couldn't believe it either, but it's true._

_But not even death could stop our princess. Her spirit accompanied the young new hero throughout New Hyrule. Together they faced asassins, monsters, demons and black magic._

_During the final battle, the princess recovered her body and with the help of the new hero, they destroyed Malladus and his minions forever. And then, our precious kingdom could finally rest in peace."_

And that's how old Niko finished his story. The children around him asked him to keep telling what happened next, but Niko just smiled and shook his head.

"If you want to know more, you should ask the princess or the grren hero who always accompanies her," he suggested to the children. "Just do not expect much conversation, the poor is not very talkative."

ooOoo

Link had not stopped talking all day. Overflowing joy on all four sides. Zelda understood him, for Link being named a Royal Knight was a dream come true.

Never in the short history of New Hyrule had anyone so young reached such a position, was unheard of and almost inconceivable. Zelda liked the changes that implied good things, it meant that the world kept moving forward and in the right direction.

"The ceremony will be in a week, don't you think you should rest a little?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I promised you that I would take you a few days to the beach and that is what I am going to do." Link replied very cheerfully. The two went together on the Train of the Gods, which was being directed by Alfonzo.

In the other wagons there were several elite soldiers with the mission of protecting the princess from any danger. Zelda had said that this was unnecessary because he had Link and Alfonzo as protectors, yet his father had insisted, rather ordered, that she was escorted.

Five years had passed since they defeated Malladus and his minion Cole. The tracks had been restored, and communications between cities and towns had returned to normal. Her kingdom was happy and prosperous, what more could she ask for?

"Alfonzo, plea-" Link asked in a somewhat childish tone.

"Don't even say it," Alfonzo replied. "If you want to touch this beauty you must resign your position as a knight and be an engineer again. Also, isn't it enough for you to steal the train four times a month? "

"Tch ..."

Zelda chuckled as she remembered the game she and Link had long devised. When Zelda got bored of the palace routine, the two made an escape to the workshop that Alfonzo had built near the Citadel. There, they "stole" the Train of the Gods and went for a walk with him.

At first Alfonzo was very angry and set traps and guards, but it never worked. Besides that, if the princess wanted, she could order him to leave the train. Even so she never did. Luckily the king did not give much importance to that mischief.

Zelda then looked at Link and a feeling of sadness invaded her heart.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" Link asked when he saw her down.

"Link, why did you become a knight instead of a engineer?"

"To be able to be stronger ... and be closer to you" the latter said it in a low voice as he turned red like a tomato.

"I assumed it," said Zelda, sighing. "Have you never regretted that decision? I know how much you like the trains."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love," Link said, smiling as he took her hand. "Besides, being a knight isn't that bad. It allows me to see the most beautiful princess in New Hyrule every day."

This time it was Zelda's turn to blush.

"Well, you're Hyrule's most flattering boyfriend."

The two laughed and hugged each other. Just when they were going to kiss Alfonzo interrupted them.

"Those hands," he warned. "I don't want any cuddles, kisses or caresses on my train, understand?"

"Tch ... Party pooper." Link said quietly while Zelda just laughed.

After arriving in Papuchia Village, both Link and Zelda went straight to the beach once they had taken everything they needed.

"These kids ..." Alfonzo commented when he and the soldiers were left with the task of taking all the luggage to the hotel.

**ooOoo**

"This place is as beautiful as I remembered." Zelda said, seeing the white clouds, the waves of the crystalline sea and the evening sky combined, forming a beautiful image before her eyes.

"Old Niko always says that he and the rest of the founders landed in this area a hundred years ago," Link said.

"That's true," Zelda said. "I have always been told that my grandmother Tetra was a pirate captain, who lived many adventures before arriving here and founding New Hyrule."

"I wonder what the original Hyrule would be like," Link said thoughtfully. "In the books you have lent me, it says that there were many strange races and also that almost everyone used magic."

"Some books may exaggerate the truth, we will never know for sure," Zelda said. "By the way, one day I have to introduce you to my new secretary. She has been with me for two months now. "

"Who is it?" Link asked with interest.

"It's called Impa and apparently it's the last of a race that used to live in the old Hyrule," Zelda said excitedly. "She knows many things and moves around places as if she were a shadow. I'm sure you'll like her. "

After a short talk the two decided to bathe and then play in the sand. They felt like little children again. Moreover, they came to play with several children, who were excited to meet the princess of the kingdom.

Then they went to the hotel and bought some ice cream at a store run by Linebeck III.

"But didn't you trade with train parts?" Link asked stunned to see him there.

"Yeah, nut it never hurts to have more than one business, kid," Linebeck III assured him. "Especially when you must leave the former quickly to avoid the anger of people to whom you owe money, a lot of money."

Suddenly, a small rodent came out from under the tent and Zelda jumped so big that Link thought he was going to reach the ceiling.

"A-a-a-a-an m-m-m-mouse!" Screamed the frightened princess as she sought Link's protection.

"Hum, now I understand why cheese ice cream always disappeared," commented Linebeck III.

**ooOoo**

"You know, I would have liked to meet my grandparents," Zelda said suddenly while eating ice cream.

"Didn't you meet them?" Link asked.

Zelda shook her head.

"My grandfather died fighting Malladus's minions, who wanted to free him during that time. He prevented that demon from breaking his seal early. He was a great hero in both the old and the new Hyrule," said Zelda sadly. "Dad says that grandmother was a strong and intimidating woman but with a big heart. She didn't allow anything or anyone to disturb the peace of her kingdom."

"She seems a little hard." Commented Link with a smile.

"Apparently my grandfather was the only one able to postpone her anger," laughed Zelda. "However, she was never the same since she became a widow. According to Dad, it was as if he had lost all the desire to live. "

Link put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"She died just the day I was born ..." Zelda commented. "_The happiest day of New Hyrule was indeed the saddest. One day you will discover that everything was your fault._ That's what Cole used to repeat me constantly when we were alone."

Link frowned at the mention of that odious chancellor.

"-You shouldn't listen to the words of a demon."

"A political demon," Zelda repeated. "How redundant."

"Right?"

The two laughed until their guts hurt. When they calmed down, the sad expression returned to Zelda's face.

"But he was right."

"What?" Link asked confused.

"My grandmother's death was my fault," Zelda explained. "My magical power is so great because ... as I have seen in my grandmother's books ... I am the incarnation of a goddess of old Hyrule named Hylia. And my grandmother was too. When she died, she reincarnated in me. "

"Zelda…"

"I know it may seem crazy but it's the truth, Link," said Zelda very seriously. There was nothing in her face that led Link to think she was lying, so he nodded, implying that he wanted to keep listening to her.

That was when Zelda told him about the Gold Goddesses, Hylia, the Triforce, a chosen Hero named Link, ... All taken from the private library of the royal family.

Some stories were not complete and others had "plot holes" but Link listened to all those stories very carefully. When Zelda finished, it was already very dark.

"What do you think?" Zelda asked a little scared. She was afraid that Link would consider her crazy and no longer wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Ok, I believe you," Link said after several seconds of silence. "After the adventure we lived, it would be very silly of me not to believe that there is a certain truth behind what you have told me. Even so, I don't care if you and I are the reincarnations of beings that existed hundreds or millions of years ago. For me you are Zelda, unique and unrepeatable. You are not your grandmother or Hylia, just the most intelligent, kind and beautiful princess in the whole kingdom."

Link caught Zelda's hands in his and looked into her eyes. Zelda's cheeks turned red and her breathing increased considerably.

"You aren't to blame for anything and much less for being born. If you hadn't been born we would never have had the opportunity to be together. "

Tears of happiness began to sprout from Zelda's eyes. What had she done to deserve to have someone so wonderful as a boyfriend? She was very glad she could share her biggest secret with him. And on top of that, he hadn't considered her a mad woman.

"For me you are also unique and irreplaceable. I don't regret being born and having met you," said Zelda gently and affectionately. "I don't care if you're the reincarnation of a chosen hero or my grandfather.

"-You could have saved that last one, it sounded really…"

"Disturbing?"

"Yeah!"

"…You're right, forget that last."

The two laughed again and then slowly approached to join their lips in a soft but loving kiss. A kiss that gradually escalated in intensity, to the point where they let their tongues begin a combat dance for predominance, until they heard someone coughing.

The two quickly separated and looked up. What they saw was Alfonzo's face full of anger. The veins of his head and arms seemed about to explode.

"Idiot!" He shouted at Link. "How dare you kiss the princess like that and in the middle of a hotel?!"

"I'm sorry!" Link shouted scared as he fled from his former teacher.

Zelda could only laugh at the sight of Alfonzo chasing Link throughout the hotel, ready to beat him up.

Zelda didn't know what her future would be like from now on, she didn't know if she would have to face some unknown evil or if she could be a good queen in the future. I wasn't even sure who it really was. The only thing she did know was that the day she asked a young hero for help was the day a new world opened before her eyes.

"Link, I hope you and I can forge a good future together for New Hyrule," the princess whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own the rights of The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Interlude): Horror Timeline**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda (Animated Series)**

* * *

Ultimate blazer was writing hard while drinking coffee. On both sides of his chair were two young hylians with expressions of hope and emotion contained in their faces. Ultimate blazer stopped writing and looked annoyed at the two hylians.

"Can you leave me alone for a while?" He asked irritated the young hylians. "I still have to write Twilight princess and Four Swords Adventures to finish the Child timeline."

"Well, finish it," Link replied calmly.

"With you two all the time on top of me is impossible," he replied angrily.

"Eeeeeeeexcuse me, Mr. Author!" Link exclaimed indignantly. Zelda rolled her eyes and had to suppress her desire to hit him when she heard him say that phrase.

"Sorry, but we have been waiting hours for information of the utmost importance," said Zelda in a more conciliatory tone.

"I know, but you forget that I also have my own life, I can't always be fulfilling the wishes of others," Ultimate blazer replied.

"At least tell us if you have decided or not with what we ask," Link suggested.

"Okay," said Ultimate Blazer. He rubbed his forehead and set his coffee cup on the table. "I've been thinking about it a lot, but I think there are stories from The Legend of Zelda that I'd rather not have to write about. For example, yours. Does that answer your doubts and questions?

"H-h-h-how?!" Link said very indignantly. "But why?! If I'm the best Link ever created! It's not fair that you don't write about me and my epic romance with Zelda."

"What romance?" Zelda asked with a frown.

"Zelda, stop pretending," Link advised using a condescending tone. "We all know you're crazy about me."

"Keep dreaming, handsome," she snapped.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Link asked hopefully. "I knew it!"

"Don't get your hopes up, it was just a way of speaking!" Zelda exclaimed without being able to hide her blush.

"Yes, yes, of course, whatever you say," Link said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Zelda coughed and looked away quickly.

"Let's focus on the issue that concerns us," Zelda said very seriously. "Mr. Ultimate blazer, why don't you want to write anything about us?"

"I don't like the animated series, it's very bad," complained the author. "Besides that Link doesn't do much honour to his other incarnations."

"Eeeeeeeexcuse me, Mr. Author! I didn't know you were also a professional critic," Link said, losing his temper.

"No need to be critic, to know that this series is a shame for everything that represents The Legend of Zelda," replied the author annoyed.

He and Link looked at each other in anger. Both seemed more than willing to throw at each other. Luckily Zelda, the only intelligent of those present, thought of something to calm the tense situation.

"Is our series worse than the Zelda saga for CD-i?" Zelda asked, as she held Link to prevent her from attacking the author.

"... Ok, there you got me," Ultimate blazer acknowledged regretfully. "Why did you have to mention that abomination?! That thing doesn't exist for the true fans of The Legend of Zelda. Also, thanks to the Goddesses it isn't canon, just like your series."

"And like Hyrule Warriors, and you're still thinking about including it in your story," Zelda said in an accusing tone.

"Is that true?" Link asked, getting even angrier.

"Well ... The Legend of Zelda has many multiverses and timelines," the author clarified in an attempt to justify himself. "There may well be, without any problem, an unknown timeline in which the events of Hyrule Warriors happen. Therefore I find myself in the moral obligation to include it in my story."

"That same logic can also be applied with our animated series," said Zelda without giving up.

"Well said, my little butterfly!" Link exclaimed.

"You shut up and let the adults talk," Zelda scolded. Then she directed his fierce gaze against the author. "Well?"

"OK... The reason I am not going to write about you is because I don't want to and that's it" he reluctantly admitted.

"Tch, well, I don't know why," said Zelda in a sad voice. "My series wasn't so bad. I knew how to defend myself and take care of myself! Unlike others Zelda..."

"Surely, you were the only good thing that series had," Ultimate blazer said.

"Ju, ju, ju, Indeed," Link said, smiling like a pervert.

"Ugh ... I don't know how I can be in love with someone like you," said Zelda sighing.

"W-wait, what?!" Link asked very surprised with that revelation.

"I didn't say anything!" Zelda exclaimed very embarrassed.

"Yeah, suuuuuure" Link said as he winked.

"..."

"Kiss me princess!" Exclaimed the Hero of Hyrule in a passionate outburst.

"W-what? No! We are not alone, do you have no shame?

"Eeeeeexc-!"

Zelda quickly put a hand on his mouth preventing him from continuing to speak.

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will not speak to you again in the rest of my life."

"..."

"Good boy."

Ultimate blazer decided to intervene after taking a long breath.

"Don't be sad, even if I don't write a story about your relationship, at least you get something in this fic, unlike the Link and Zelda of CD-i."

"In those games I am the one who rescues Link and my father. Is a shame that those games are so bad," said Zelda very disappointed. "I was a badass."

"Don't worry so much. In Hyrule Warriors and in Breath of the Wild you are a badass too, although in different ways," the Ultimate blazer encouraged. "Hopefully in the next game or anime you will still be."

"Thank you. I hope so too," Zelda said with a smile.

"Well princess, are you going to kiss me or not?" Link asked again.

"Aaaargh!"

* * *

**Link: The Faces of Evil****/****Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon****/****Zelda's Adventure**

* * *

"I have the feeling that someone has been talking badly about us," Link said thoughtfully.

"There is always someone talking badly about us, Link," said Zelda.

"Bah! Forget those ignorant haters. They wouldn't know how to recognize something of great quality even if they had it," King Harkinian said. "Link, let's go on adventures!"

"Hell yeah!" Link exclaimed very cheerfully.

"And leave the kingdom without his king and his hero?" The old Impa asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Link and the king replied.

"True, but at least take the Triforce with you," Impa suggested.

"Are we really going to leave the kingdom without its king, its hero and the Triforce?" Zelda asked very worried.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Link, the king and Impa replied.

"It's fine, but I think I'll go with you because otherwise I have to go rescue you."

"After this adventure I will ask the king for your hand, princess," Link said suddenly.

"S-seriously?" Zelda asked, blushing.

"Of course!"

"And you aren't going to go through the courtship phase before?" Impa asked curiously.

"Why waste our time?" Link said with a shrug.

"My daughter, married to my favourite warrior?" Said the king thoughtfully. "Wonderful!"

"But we have to see how our marriage affects Hyrule," Zelda said worriedly. "Link is a hero of plebeian descent, the other nobles will not be very happy. In addition to the political, social, economic implications"

"Zelda, my daughter, don't be such a spoiler," her father said. "None of that matters! You will marry Link and my word is law!"

"Yeaiiiih!" Link exclaimed very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Child Hero Timeline**

* * *

**Majora's mask**

* * *

Link was beginning to be desperate. He couldn't and wouldn't accept it, but the harsh reality was imposed again. His friend had disappeared without saying anything to anyone, not even him. Link's pain from that fact was greater than he wanted to admit.

His lost friend was Navi, a fairy who, following the orders of the Great Deku Tree, accompanied him and helped during his travels through Hyrule and his battle against Ganondorf and his army of evil. If he was able to leave the Kokiri forest and survive in the outside world, it was partly thanks to Navi.

After Ganondorf's defeat, princess Zelda sent them back to their timeline, but upon waking up at the Temple of Time Link saw that he was alone. Navi was completely gone.

Link searched her tirelessly throughout Hyrule and even asked her friends, who were legendary wise men on the other timeline in case they knew anything. Unlike the rest of the world, they did retain their memories of those seven dark years lived under the yoke of Ganondorf.

**ooOoo**

_"Maybe her initial mission, taking care of you, is over and that's why she left," Saria tried to explain. "After all, only the Kokiri have fairies as partners for life."_

_"Sorry brother, but I haven't seen that brave fairy," Darunia assured him. "I wish I could help you more but I don't know how."_

_"No, I haven't seen her, nor do I know where she can be," Ruto said with a shrug. "By the way, do not forget that I am no longer a sage, so when you and I grow up we can get married."_

_"I fear that my power is useless in this situation, young Hero," Rauru confessed. "Have you thought that maybe, Navi had a good reason to leave without saying anything? I don't know if you should continue your search..."_

_"Sometimes, Hero, there are mysteries and questions whose answers are better not to know," Impa said very seriously. "Certainly Navi's actions can be painful for you, but you will always have the memory of the friendship you shared."_

_"So you've searched all over Hyrule, huh?" Nabooru asked thoughtfully. "What if Navi isn't in Hyrule? You know, since it is a fairy and has wings, it may have flown somewhere else."_

**ooOoo**

Nabooru's words gave Link some hope. Maybe his friend was somewhere else. Even so, he would return once more to the Kokiri forest and from there he would go to the lost forest. With luck you could reach another kingdom and continue your search. Before that he told Zelda his plans, with whom he maintained a strong friendship.

"Then, will you travel through other kingdoms?" Asked the former Time Sage, without being able to hide the sadness of her voice.

"Zelda, looking for Navi isn't the only reason I want to go to other kingdoms," Link confessed as he wrapped his little hands with his own.

"W-what do you mean?" The princess asked blushing.

Link looked her in the eye for a few seconds before telling her the truth.

"Zelda, I know you keep the memories of the other timeline and also your feelings towards me."

"That's right," the young princess said fervently.

"Me too," Link said, though his gaze reflected a great inner sadness. "However... I'm just a child out of a magical forest."

"A child who became the Hero of Time," Zelda replied affectionately. "Do not forget that thanks to you we are all safe."

"But only you and the sages know that," Link said, frowning. "Nobody remembers that I am the Hero of Time or what I did, because they simply have never "lived" those seven years of darkness."

"But thanks to you, Ganondorf, our Ganondorf, is locked up and will spend the rest of his days in a prison," Zelda said quickly.

"Or he will be executed," Link added. "But that's not the issue, Zelda. If Ganondorf is rotting in a prison, it is thanks to your father's confidence in you, not in a child who knows nothing."

"I don't know where you want to go with all this, Link," Zelda confessed. The girl was very upset about the way Link was looking down on himself after everything he had accomplished.

"I want to say is that ... I am nobody. I have no land, no titles or money. "I could never court you when you are old to get married."

"… Would you want to woo me?" Zelda asked confused and excited at the same time. She knew about Link's feelings towards her, but she was always afraid they weren't as intense as her for him.

"And why wouldn't I want to?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is the other reason for my trip. I want to become more than a child. I want to make a name for myself. I want to be able to return to Hyrule with more than enough strength, so that no one can say that my chances of courting you are void."

Zelda felt small tears fall down her cheeks when she heard that.

"And I'll be waiting for you, because I don't think there's anyone better to share my life with."

"Thank you," said Link, gently kissing the princess's hands.

For external ears, that conversation between two children could be most strange. However, they had matured much faster than they should because of the experiences. Their immature bodies contained the mentality of two young adults.

After that Link spent a few more days in the Citadel in the company of Zelda. The two enjoyed walking through the streets and participating in various games. Impa always watched and looked after them from the shadows, although the two children were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Finally, the day of departure for Link arrived.

"I'm sorry my powers don't help you find Navi," Zelda said. "Even so, I would like you to stay with my ocarina, I am sure it will be of great help in the future."

"Thank you Zelda," Link said with a big smile on his face. "With your ocarina by my side I know that I will not fail in my mission."

"If you have it, Ganondorf will never be able to access the Sacred Kingdom," said Zelda, becoming serious, although a tender smile appeared again through her childish face. "Before you go I want to show you the Song of Time."

"The Song of Time?" Link repeated curiously.

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "It will help you travel in time. So if something happens to you, do not hesitate to play the melody and ask for help from the Goddess of Time."

**ooOoo**

The first land he visited, almost by accident, was the mysterious, dark and somewhat depressing Termina. It was in Termina that he faced a Skull Kid he met years ago and Majora's terrible damn mask. Luckily he had the help of a pretty bossy fairy named Taya.

Taya reminded Link of his adventures with Navi, but nostalgia did not stop him from stopping Majora's plans and saving Termina. In that adventure he saw how Skull kid just wanted to recover his friends the giants. He did not want to accept that he was left because of his responsibilities as guardian gods of Termina. Skull Kid, manipulated by Majora, was about to make the moon collide with Termina, but Link was able to prevent it in time.

"A true friendship always endures in time, Skull Kid," Link explained when all that madness ended. "That your friends leave doesn't mean they don't love you anymore. People have a life and responsibilities. Many leave and others come, but real friends always remain in your heart. You shouldn't get depressed just because you won't see them again. Sometimes… you have to let friends go because that's the way to make them happy."

"B-but I ... I don't want to be alone," Skull Kid crying.

"And you aren't, you have Tatl and Tatl," Link said with a small smile. In addition, now you also have me in your heart, because we are friends.

"… Really?" Asked Skull Kid hesitantly.

"Of course!"

Skull Kid began to laugh and jump enthusiastically at the news as Tatl and Tatl fluttered above him.

_"Hey, listen!"_ A loud voice cried suddenly in Link's head. _"Maybe you should follow the advice you have given Skull Kid."_

"N-Navi?" Link looked everywhere very confused. When he didn't see the fairy, he believed that everything had been a thing of his imagination.

**ooOoo**

After that he continued his search in other kingdoms. During his travels he always kept in touch with Zelda through letters. The princess read with excitement, fear, worry and pride the adventures of her hero, as she grew up and became a beautiful and wise woman.

Seven years later Link finally returned to Hyrule. Upon arrival, many congratulated him and cheered as his exploits had reached everyone's ears. He was greatly admired by the people and the army of Hyrule. Some even considered him a hero.

The king strongly asked him to join the army and train his soldiers. Link accepted the first proposal but with the second he had his doubts since he didn't feel comfortable teaching others his battle techniques. Anyway, the only thing that mattered to him in those moments was being able to be close to his beloved.

In three years Link became general, the best general that had had the army of Hyrule according to many. Even so, many nobles didn't find it acceptable that a commoner, no matter how skilled and intelligent, rose in that way in the hierarchy. The king and the princess were responsible for making them shut up immediately because their protests had no basis.

That did not prevent his detractors from taking charge of defame him whenever they could or tried to ridicule him in public. Luckily for them, Link never held grudges or sought revenge. "To damn with faint praise," the young warrior used to say.

**ooOoo**

"What is wrong, Link?" Zelda asked one day. The young princess was very worried to see the sad look of her fiancé.

"It's the soldiers," Link sighed. "Everyone is still begging me to teach them my most powerful techniques… but I find myself incapable of it.

"And why is that?"

"Even though it seems silly, I don't feel any of them are worthy of learning my secrets. And for some reason, I think I will die without anyone inheriting my techniques."

"Please Link, don't say that," Zelda asked as she hugged him from behind. "I don't want you to have such dark thoughts when we're so close to getting married."

"You're right, my life, forgive me," Link said, turning around to kiss his princess. "I don't know what I would do without you, Zelda."

"Me neither, Link," she replied as she corresponded her kisses with fervour. He never thought that such a simple gesture that he had seen thousands of times could be so wonderful if one experienced it, especially with the person he loved."

**ooOoo**

**-Denial-**

Zelda knew it. She knew it but she didn't want to admit it. Her husband was not coming back. He had left her alone.

"Zelda ... You can't stay locked in your room," Impa said. "It also hurts me to lose Link but you can't afford to keep it up."

"Link isn't dead," she lied to herself. "He's only on one of his trips, he'll be back soon."

"Zelda…"

"He is not dead," she said a little louder.

"Zelda please," Impa put a hand on her shoulder. "Someday you will be named queen of Hyrule. You have a duty to fulfil. Your people need you ... and also your son."

Zelda put her hands to her bulging belly instinctively. If it weren't for that life she had inside her, she would surely have met without hesitation with her beloved, wherever he was.

_"Link will come back,"_ she thought desperately. _"He always come back, no matter the time. This time won't be different."_

**-Anger-**

Zelda listened to what Impa was telling her and did her work, at least for the first few days. Impa, having taken care of Zelda throughout her life, knew how to predict what was going to happen so she took her to Kakariko. There the princess could unleash all her rage. Luckily, all the inhabitants promised not to tell anything about what happened that week.

"Are you better yet?" Impa asked the princess. They were in an area free of grass, trees, rocks and insects, all thanks to the magic of Zelda.

"It's their fault," the princess whispered. She seemed to be in a trance state and hadn't been sleeping well for days. Impa worried that this was counterproductive for the baby.

"The fault of who?"

"Of those damn gerudo!" Roared Zelda furiously. "The war, the monsters and demons that ravaged our kingdom ... If they hadn't tried to free Ganondorf from his prison Link wouldn't have died!"

"Zelda…"

"Birova, Ganondorf ..." Zelda said with hate. Impa was scared to see her in that state. "We should exterminate all the gerudo, so that Hyrule never again suffers because of them. They are nothing but a plague."

"Calm down, Zelda, you're not thinking clearly!" Impa yelled. She quickly approached her and forced her to look her. "Those gerudo were just an extremist faction that supported Ganondorf. You cannot make a genocide against innocent people just because you are not able to overcome your pain!"

Zelda seemed to calm down a little when she heard the harsh words of her ex-nana.

"I don't care," she replied suddenly coldly. "Thanks to Link, we won the war but his body is rotting somewhere in the lost forest ... And all because of those gerudo!"

Zelda didn't see the smack that Impa gave her. The princess put a hand to her aching cheek. Her gaze was total disbelief because she never thought the day would come when Impa would have to slap him.

"Zelda, are you not able to see the darkness that is growing in your heart?" Impa said. Zelda was surprised to look up and see tears falling down the face of the sheikah. "I miss Link too, we all miss him ... What do you think Link would think if he saw you this way?"

"… He would be very disappointed, but he would still forgive myself because he had a heart bigger than this kingdom," Zelda said. Without realizing it, she had also started crying.

"True," Impa laughed, though her face regained seriousness immediately. "Right now there are many people like you who are wishing to exterminate the gerudo, whether innocent or not. You can't afford it Zelda. The gerudo are a very important part of Hyrule and you, as a princess, must defend them. And even if they weren't part of Hyrule, attacking them is not right and you know it."

"You are right, forgive me Impa, please forgive me," Zelda sobbed as she thought of the gerudo Nabooru, with whom she shared a great friendship. "May the Goddesses forgive me for my words too."

"I have nothing to forgive you, my girl," Impa replied affectionately as he hugged her and stroked her hair. "And I'm sure the Goddesses either."

**ooOoo**

**-Bargaining -**

"Link won't come back," Zelda told herself. She was facing a mirror, watching her bulging belly of eight months. "But I have you. If you are a girl you will be called Zelda but if you are a boy I will call you Daphness. You won't have your father but I will make sure you know the whole truth about him. The true story of the Hero of Time."

Numerous princes and nobles had asked for her hand in marriage but she had flatly refused. She would never love another man like Link and the offspring to the throne were assured so the king of Hyrule didn't insist on that issue. Zelda was very clear that when the time came, she would not share her power with anyone other than Link. Therefore, she would reign alone.

With much regret, Zelda changed rooms and ordered to close the one she already owned. She didn't see herself with the strength to get up every day in the double bed, believing that all this was a nightmare, believing that Link would be at her side when she woke up.

"It's time for you to wake up to reality," Zelda thought as she moved away from her old room. The soldiers and servants who saw her couldn't help feeling like a chill ran down their backs. The princess didn't look like a hylian, she reminded them too much of a lost soul.

**ooOoo**

**-Depression-**

**Some months later...**

Zelda entered the stables and went straight to Epona, the noble and faithful mare of her beloved. According to the caretakers, the mare had changed dramatically since the loss of her master. He didn't let other horses or mares approach her. She had become sly, aggressive and seemed to have lost the force to live. To avoid her death, Zelda visited her whenever she could and together they used to go for a walk.

"You miss him too, don't you, Epona?" Zelda said in tears.

The mare let the princess hug her and together they silently lamented the loss of the Hero of Time. The two had come to know him very well and their lives had changed dramatically because of it. Even so, they would never regret that their fates had crossed with Link's.

**ooOoo**

Lon Lon Ranch, run by Malon, a friend of her and Link. Following the advice of Impa, Zelda had decided to visit her friend.

"Hi, Malon," Zelda said with a somewhat forced smile when she saw the farmer coming out of the stables. Not that she didn't like her, but her ability to smile sincerely had long been scarce.

"Zelda," the red-haired farmer said surprised. She could see that after giving birth, the princess looked like a lost soul. It was surprising that with how thin she was she could stand up. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Me neither," she admitted. "But it seems that Epona really wanted to see you."

"Epona is a very good girl," Malon said with a tender smile as she stroked the mare. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

Epona whinnied enthusiastically upon hearing that. Malon laughed slightly.

"Wait a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

Malon left to finish her work. When she returned the two ate inside her house while Epona enjoyed a good serving of carrots and apples.

"How is the baby?" Malon asked.

"…Very good. I'm almost always with him," Zelda said. Her muted eyes shone very slightly as she remembered her offspring. "Today Impa takes care of it."

"I would have liked to see him."

"Next time I'll bring it," Zelda promised.

"I've seen Epona very thin," Malon said somewhat worriedly. "Don't they feed her well in the castle?"

"Yes, but since that day...she barely eats what she is given," Zelda said with her voice about to break.

"I'm so sorry I brought up the subject," Malon apologized right away.

"No, it doesn't matter." Zelda put a hand on Malon's to reassure her. "Someday I will have to overcome it."

"... I ... I have never been married, but after seeing my father I can understand that something like this is never overcome."

Zelda closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Malon got up from her chair and hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to be strong with me, Zelda," she whispered affectionately. "We are friends. You can cry all you want."

And that was what Zelda did. She was crying in her friend's arms for what seemed like hours. When she finally calmed down, Malon gave her several handkerchiefs and a glass of water to hydrate.

"Thank you," Zelda said once she was recovered. "I'm sorry I put you in this commitment."

"Don't even think about it!" Malon replied without giving any importance to what happened. "I have already told you that we are friends. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry here you will have me."

"Malon, you're one of the best people I've ever met, I'm not surprised that Link held you in such high esteem," Zelda said with a small smile. Although the smile was immediately erased. "Sometimes I think if Link had married someone like you, he would still be alive."

There was a time when everyone claimed that Link and Malon would end up together. The farmer was fond of the Hero of Time, which was not denied by anyone, but there was nothing to indicate that there was something else between them.

Even so, there were many who insisted that they would be an ideal couple, so many that even Zelda ever thought about it. Luckily neither she nor Link were easily influenced people.

Malon grabbed her shoulders sharply and stared into her eyes.

"Never say that again, okay?" the farmer ordered the queen. "Link only had eyes for you and anyone who knew him knows that. I don't want you to think again that your love was a mistake."

Zelda, somewhat intimidated, nodded quickly.

"Perfect!" Malon exclaimed, separating from her. "Now I will pray to the Goddesses not to execute me for having dared to give an order to the queen."

For the first time in a long time, Zelda laughed. And it was a wonderful feeling. She must remember to thank Impa for her suggestion to visit Malon.

**ooOoo**

At night, alone in her room, Malon cried for hours remembering her dear friend. She also cried for the wife, offspring and friends he left behind.

"W-why, Link?" Malon sobbed. "Why did you have to be a hero until the end."

**ooOoo**

**-Acceptance-**

The sacrifice of the six sages, the expulsion of the Gerudo from Hyrule, the failed execution of Ganondorf and his subsequent banishment to the Twilight, the birth of the infant Daphness, the death of the king of Hyrule, the reign of Zelda VII the Wise ... Many things could happen in a century, especially considering the longevity of some hylians as members of the royal family.

Daphness had heard a lot about his father. His mother and the inhabitants of Hyrule talked about his military exploits and how he was just an army in one man. His father never became king, but he would go down in history as a great warrior ... Or maybe not, because there are always people more than willing to manipulate history, especially if they hold a great grudge in their dark hearts, but that story it should not be told here or now.

**ooOoo**

It was on a full moonlit night when Daphness went to his mother's room. He wanted to knock on his door, but stopped when he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"So, is this the endgame?" The old ex-queen asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, my love," said a strong, masculine voice, but at the same time, affectionate.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Link."

Daphness opened his eyes wide as he heard that one. Link? Like his father? Had his mother lost her mind?

"I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

"Don't say that," Zelda replied, laughing slightly. "It has cost me a lot to live without you, but in the end I found a reason to move forward."

"… Our son?"

"That's right," said Zelda. "The soul birth from our love."

Daphness didn't know what was happening and was increasingly nervous. He wanted to enter but something was preventing him.

"Together in a new adventure" that masculine voice said.

"The biggest adventure of all ... And this time I will be able to accompany you, without tricks, costumes or time travels" Zelda replied happily. "Just you and me."

"Only you and me, my love."

Daphness couldn't take it anymore and quickly entered the room. His surprise was capital, when he saw that his mother was sitting in a chair in the middle of the balcony. She was no longer breathing, but she had an expression of happiness on hee face that he had never seen in his entire life.

Daphness released a couple of tears as he hugged the body of, in his mind, the best queen and mother in the world.

"Mom ... I don't know if what I'm thinking is true, but if so, I hope you and father are very happy wherever you are."

* * *

**Twilight Princess**

* * *

"Sir Link, what do you want?"

"Why do you ask me that question, your majesty?" Link asked confused.

"You have saved two kingdoms and the lives of their inhabitants," Zelda replied very seriously. "Ask me what you want. If is in my power, I will grant it to you."

"I don't need anything else," Link said, shaking his head. "You made me a Hyrulian Knight, that's more than enough. Also, if I did what I did it wasn't for a reward."

Zelda watched Link carefully. That young man had risked his life and yet did not seek any prize. Throughout her life, she had surrounded herself with greedy people and didn't know any nobleman who had rejected an offer from the Queen of Hyrule.

"Every day, I can understand better why you were chosen by the goddesses, Sir Link," said Zelda with a tender smile.

Link's eyes shone with joy as his face flushed.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked curiously.

"You have a beautiful smile, your majesty, you shouldn't hide it so much."

Zelda blushed at hearing him talk like that. Many nobles and suitors had flattered her for years but unlike them, Link's words were quite sincere and had no hidden motives.

**ooOoo**

**Several months later...**

Link stared at Zelda and she soon realized it.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Sir Link," she said with a tender smile.

"Link, you can call me Link, your majesty," he replied with another smile.

"You don't like your knighthood?" Asked the worried queen.

Link shook his head.

"It's not that, I simply prefer that you don't treat me as if I were a noble, because I don't consider myself as such."

"You may not be a nobleman, but your heart is very noble," Zelda assured him. Well, I'll call you Link ... if you also call me by my name."

"B-but majesty ... I don't ..."

"I do not ask you to do it in public, only when we're alone," she explained quickly.

The queen could not help laughing when she saw the hero's blush.

"In addition, it has been a year since we met and I feel as if we had been together for a lifetime. We are friends and friends are not treated with such formality. Am I wrong?"

"Not at all ... Zelda," Link was surprised to discover that it was difficult to pronounce the name of his sovereign, moreover, he enjoyed being able to do so.

"Well, Link? What do you want to ask me?" Zelda asked. She didn't know why, but the fact that Link finally treated her like a friend filled her with happiness.

Link looked at her firmly. His previous nervousness was completely gone.

"I was thinking that maybe you… would like to go to the festival."

Zelda's eyes widened at that suggestion.

"I-it's not a date or anything like that!" Link said quickly. "I just want you to enjoy and see how your town celebrates the holidays..."

"Thanks for the invitation," Zelda said with a smile. "If you are my companion I cannot refuse."

Link's heart skipped a beat when he looked back at the smile that caused him sensations he had never felt before. And that scared him.

**ooOoo**

During the festival, Link and Zelda participated in several games and ate in bars and restaurants that would give the rest of the nobles a heart attack. For the first time in a long time, Zelda remembered again what fun was.

The blue eyes of Zelda, his contagious and sweet smile, his brown hair being rocked by the wind, how he moved and spoke with elegance, his way of treating with kindness all the inhabitants with whom he crossed...

Link knew very well what was happening to him. That only made his previous fears increase, for someone like him could never be more than a friend to the wonderful queen of Hyrule.

**ooOoo**

**A year later…**

When Zelda visited Ordon with Link, it was when she realized that he was completely in love with him. His vibrant and wild blue eyes, his mischievous smile, his athletic body, his humility at the time of speaking, his way of playing with children and telling them stories ... It was at that moment that Zelda realized that he would not mind anything have someone like him by his side ... Being more than a friend.

Unfortunately, Ilia, Link's childhood friend, also realized that. Many would think that she would treat Zelda in a cold and impolite way, since it was well known that the young human had been in love with her childhood friend for years. But it was the opposite. She treated her very kindly and even put effort on her part, so that Zelda and Link had several moments alone.

A while later Zelda would ask her why.

"I could see how Link looks at you when he thought nobody saw him. Every time he does his eyes light up completely, he had never seen him so happy," Ilia confessed. "It may not seem like it, but I know when I lost a war. Link is my friend and always will be, that's why his happiness comes first to me. I love him too much and when you love someone, you look for the best for him ... even if it's not you."

Zelda hugged Ilia, leaving her surprised and flushed at the gesture of the Queen of Hyrule.

"You are a wonderful person, Ilia," Zelda murmured. "That is why I wish you a happy life and that you find someone special with whom to share it."

"Thank you, majesty."

"Zelda, call me Zelda when we're alone."

"Only if you call me Ilia."

Zelda laughed at that comment, because it reminded her of the situation with Link years ago.

When she and his hero left Ordon, Zelda was very clear who would like her bridesmaid to be at a hypothetical future wedding.

**ooOoo**

Love and be reciprocated. Zelda and Link could now understand that there was no greater happiness than that. A beautiful friendship, social differences and supposedly nothing in common. Those were the barriers that prevented them from going further in their relationship. But they had broken them all. They had discovered that love, especially a love as ancestral as theirs, was a force to consider.

It was not a simple crush on youth, it was something else and they both knew it, felt it in their hearts. They were undoubtedly very lucky because not everyone in the world had the chance to find their soul mate in the underworld. And for that they thanked the Goddesses.

While they kissed and hugged, in a corner of the garden far from prying eyes, their souls were recognized and the red ribbon of destiny became more and more visible to those with the ability to see beyond the material. Luckily for them, only one member of the Royal Council had that ability.

**ooOoo**

You had to be very stupid not to realize that there was something between the Queen of Hyrule and the Hero of Twilight. Five years had passed since Link defeated Zant, the usurper king and Ganondorf, the gerudo demon. Five years in which the young Hero had left his village to go to the Citadel of Hyrule and help with the restoration of the palace.

In all that time Link had ended up joining the army of Hyrule, he had been appointed knight and personal escort of the queen, he had even been rewarded with land and money, two things he immediately rejected for surprise and relief from the rest of nobles and ministers.

_"He is an ignorant, if he rejects such a proposal of her majesty."_

_"Obviously a goatherd cannot have much intelligence, no matter how hero he is."_

_"Although the goatherd dresses up as Hero, he is still a goatherd."_

Those were some of the insults Link received from the other nobles. However, the young man always ignored them and did nothing that could provoke a fight, to the dismay of his detractors. These dared not go any further, for fear of enraging the queen so there was never altercation. More than one would stir on the ground if they knew that Link had a fortune at all negligible, the result of his adventures across Hyrule.

However, the stupidity of the nobles did not distract Auru from what his eyes told him. The way Zelda blushed when she was with Link, the way they exchanged glances, the way they held hands when nobody saw them...

Auru could be old but he recognized what was happening. On the one hand he felt happy because the queen was like a daughter to her. Seeing her so happy after so many years being an "ice queen" made her heart beat again. On the other hand ... Link was practically a perfect candidate for her, he was a hero and the best knight in the kingdom, even so the ministers would not accept that he was king.

His fears and joys were accentuated when two years ago, Link approached him with a strange request.

_"I want to study political science, economics and everything you taught the queen," Link said._

_Auru looked at him as if he had grown another head. Why would someone like Link want to study that? Unless..._

_"Y-you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Link said suddenly. The old tutor could observe the nervousness of the young man when he saw that he wasn't responding._

_"Hum ... Teaching you everything the queen knows is impossible, boy," he said, discouraging Link. "But, I can teach you the fourth part, and with that it will be more than enough for you to get the academic degrees necessary to carry out your plan."_

_"M-my plan?" Link asked even more nervous._

_"I'm old, not stupid boy," he replied in a tone that pretended to be severe. "I know why you want to become a scholar. It will be our secret."_

**ooOoo**

Link and Zelda rode through Hyrule's meadow while a gentle wind blew. Both enjoyed the few moments in which they could be alone, in having to hide their feelings for each other, being able to be themselves.

There, in the solitude of the countryside they could share kisses and caresses without worrying about being judged by others. There they could express with gestures and actions what they felt for each other.

"Link ... I ... love you," Zelda said between kisses. Link separated from her only a few millimetres. He was surprised because it wasn't very common for Zelda to tell him that. Not that she didn't show it to him whenever she could, but hearing her say those words filled him with unspeakable joy.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her again, this time with more fervor. Zelda put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The happiness that overwhelmed her was such that she felt the happiest woman in the world.

After a few more minutes exchanging kisses, they separated again for lack of air and rose from the ground.

"Zelda, I have something very important to tell you," Link said suddenly. "When I met you, you seemed to me the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And besides, it was the first time I saw someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"A hylian," he clarified. "A person with long pointed ears ... I felt very ashamed that the princess of the kingdom saw as a beast, but you still looked me in the eye and treated me like I was the most important person in the world, immediately eradicating my insecurities."

"And why wouldn't I?" Zelda asked confused. "I could feel your fears for what seemed good to help you."

"Do you see? You're so good that you help others even if you don't know them at all. To me, to Midna, to your kingdom… You sacrificed everything without expecting anything in return," Link said proudly. "That's why I wish I could share the rest of my life with someone as wonderful as you."

Zelda put her hands to her mouth and held her breath as she watched as Link took an object out of his pocket. A small purple box that had a gold ring inside with the symbol of Goddess Nayru engraved on it. Zelda's heart was going a thousand an hour, she couldn't believe what was going to happen.

"Zelda ... do you want to marry me?"

"... Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, surprising Link, because he had never seen her so excited. Even so, he wasted no time and picked her up while they both laughed and kissed. Tears of happiness ran down the cheeks of both lovers without being able or willing to remedy it.

**ooOoo**

It was a sunny day and Zelda decided to walk around the Citadel next to Link. The ministers didn't like that they walk alone so many times, but they didn't dare to contradict the queen's wishes. Since she was a princess, she had made it clear to her ministers who was the leader of Hyrule, although that didn't prevent them from always looking for a way to get what they want.

"The ministers are afraid of what people will say, if they know you have such a great friendship with a knight. A knight who was a goatherd from a town far from the eyes of the Goddesses," Auru told her.

When he saw the look her former pupil gave him, he raised his hands. "Their words, not mine. You know that I adore that young man."

"I know, excuse me," said Zelda, sighing. "Right now what ministers think about Link matters little to me. But I will not let them insult the Hero who saved two kingdoms and defeated Zant and Ganondorf."

"More than impressive feats," Auru admitted. "Especially for someone who had never entered into combat until the Twilight invasion arrived."

"Link deserves to be rewarded but he always insists that his greatest reward is being able to be here, helping our soldiers and making Hyrule safer," Zelda said. A tender smile was drawn on his face when she thought of the Hero of Twilight.

A smile that didn't go unnoticed for his former teacher.

"You know, since Link is next to you, you smile much more, majesty."

"How?" Asked the queen somewhat disturbed.

Auru simply chuckled.

"By the way, Link's studies are going very well," he informed her as, to Zelda's relief, he changed the subject. "The young man learns very fast. He does not possess your talent but he does not go far. It has exceeded all my expectations and is mastering in a matter of months what other nobles have years to learn."

"Adventurer, explorer, botanist, entomologist, horse tamer, knight, monster exterminator, hero and now academic," Zelda recited without being able to hide her pride and admiration for that young man. "Is there anything that Link can't do?"

"He is one of a kind indeed," said Auru. "When I am finish with him, he will be a good prince consort."

Zelda turned her head sharply to look stunned at her tutor. Her face was red like a tomato and her mouth was wide open although she could not articulate a single word.

Auru looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. A smile that ended up infecting Zelda.

"You are wrong," Zelda replied, surprising him. "He will not be a good prince consort, but one of the best kings that Hyrule has ever had."

Auru could only laugh at the queen's firm words. Apparently Link wasn't the only one who was going to exceed his expectations.

Zelda smiled even more. At last she was sure that not only her people and her army would support her in her plans.

**ooOoo**

"I wish Midna could attend our wedding," Zelda confessed one day.

"Me too," Link admitted regretfully. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have become a hero or met you."

"... Do you miss her a lot?"

"Yes, she is my best friend after all, with whom I went through a lot of trouble and overcame many battles," Link said with a sad smile. "I can never thank you enough for everything you did for me."

Zelda felt the same about Princess Twili, with whom she came to share her soul to save her life. Thanks to that, she also knew how deep Midna's feelings towards Link were, but it wasn't up to her to talk about it.

"I hope that wherever I am, I can be happy," I wish Zelda wholeheartedly to the princess of twilight.

**ooOoo**

The wedding was over and almost everyone had left. The number of guests had been such that it seemed that all Hyrule had gathered in the castle.

Because of his exploits and travels, Link had made many friendships and alliances. Besides that all the inhabitants of Ordon didn't want to miss their hero's wedding.

The coronation of the Hero had also been celebrated that day, for which many noble people of important positions were invited to greet the new king of Hyrule.

Once in their quarters, Zelda didn't want to take a second and began to undress his hero. Link followed in his footsteps and did the same with her. Both were willing to consummate their relationship once and for all.

The kisses that were given were escalating in intensity, for the passion they felt for each other was overwhelming. They said nothing, they just wanted to show their feelings through acts not words

Link took Zelda in his arms and placed her carefully on the bed without undoing the kiss. They were husband and wife, they were king and queen. That night only the Goddesses would witness how they completely reinforced the red bond that united them since ancient times.

* * *

**Four Swords Adventures**

* * *

His dark side Dark Link, the wind sorcerer Vaati and the gerudo demon Ganon. No doubt Link could boast of being the incarnation of the chosen Hero who had suffered the worst during his adventures. Or that is what he said to himself.

"I have defeated three of the worst villains in the history of Hyrule!"

"So what?" Valenzuela asked, crossing her arms. You had the help of your "clones" and besides, being a hero doesn't give you the right to enter the princess's office whenever you want.

"I'm his best friend and I just want to see if he's okay," Link complained. It has been two days without leaving.

"-And what do you miss? You have to do a lot of paperwork related to the peace treaties with the gerudo," explained the army general. "Since the reign of Queen Zelda VII the Wise, the relations between the Hylians and the Gerudo have not been very good to say."

"Is that because Ganondorf is always born in his tribe?"

"It's a big part of the problem, yes," Valenzuela admitted. "Having the king of evil as leader of the gerudo is something that does not make anybody funny, as you can imagine."

"And you can't do something?"

"Like what?" Valenzuela asked as she closed her eyes. The most radical Hylians often speak of exterminating all the gerudo but it is obvious that this is not debatable.

When Valenzuela opened her eyes again she saw that Link had disappeared.

"W-but how ...?! Is there not…?" Valenzuela turned her gaze to the door of the princess's office. It was impossible that Link had sneaked in front of him, right? He did not dare to enter and annoy the princess because he decided to think that Link had simply given up.

**ooOoo**

It was a great luck that only Link and Zelda knew all the secret passages of the castle. That way they used to escape from adults when they were younger, and wanted to go play in the forest or meadow.

Princess Zelda was very busy checking some laws, when she heard one of the secret doors of her office open. She didn't need to turn around to find out who the "intruder" was.

"What do you want?" She asked without looking away from the documents.

"Hello beautiful, I'm glad to see you too," Link said while giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Zelda corresponded for a few seconds and returned to work right away.

"Link, I don't have time to be with you," she said.

"You don't have or don't want to?" He asked as he massaged her tense shoulders.

"You know the answer," she replied. Even so, she left the papers on the table and closed her eyes while enjoying that free massage.

"Zelda, you can't be working all the day," Link said very worried. "You need to rest."

"But I have a lot work."

"Can't you ask someone to help you?"

Seeing that Zelda didn't answer Link, he thought he knew what the problem was. "Again with those ideas that you have not been helpful to Hyrule?"

"But it's true!" She exclaimed, separating from him. The princess rose from her chair and walked around the office. "I am the ruling princess and I let myself be captured by an old sorcerer! If it wasn't for you, Hyrule would be in the hands of Vaati or Ganon."

"I don't agree at all," Link replied. "As regent princess you have managed to avoid several wars with the gerudo, you have kept the kingdom united and the problems caused by Dark Link, Vaati and Ganon are barely noticeable. And it's all thanks to you and that cute little head you have."

Zelda stared at him while her cheeks turned red.

"What do you tell me if we go out to practice some exercise?" Link suggested. Zelda hesitated at that request. "Come on, I'm sure you need fresh air at all costs."

Finally Zelda nodded and took the hand that Link held out.

"Since we are dating, you have become very daring," she said with a smile. "I don't think anyone likes to know, that you slip into the princess's office to take her from the castle."

"That's why this will be a secret for everyone," Link joked.

**ooOoo**

"Damn!" Valenzuela spat irritably as he walked the halls of the castle.

"What happens general?" Kaepora Gaebora asked worried.

"High Priest," Valenzuela said as he bowed slightly.

"The maids have told me, that the princess has disappeared from her quarters," he explained quickly. "I bet whatever that Link has something to do with it."

"Surely," the wise man laughed. "And if so, I feel better. I know that Link would protect the princess with his own life."

"I don't consider it appropriate, for a knight, to maintain such a close relationship with the princess," he replied.

"I'm sure many in Hyrule think like you and I can understand it," Kaepora admitted. "But times change and after everything that happened with Ganon, you have surely realized that there are things in which it is better not to intrude."

"B-but-"

Kaepora raised his thick hand interrupting the general.

"What worries you so much, my friend?"

"May their relationship evolve into something else, High Priest. It would not be appropriate."

"I doubt it, because according to the history books it wouldn't be the first time that a regent has a romantic relationship with a knight," said Kaepora, very willing to support the couple if necessary. "Or have you forgotten the queens Zelda VII and Zelda XII?"

Valenzuela had to shut up at the accurate and crushing words of the High Priest. Although he didn't like Link too much because of his somewhat childish attitude, he had to admit that the young man had talent and a big heart. Maybe he should trust this time in the young Hero.

**ooOoo**

**Several hours later...**

Zelda handled the foil as if it were an extension of her right arm. Link was surprised and happy to see how the princess had acquired such mastery with only three years of practice.

Link attacked with a vertical pit from above while Zelda raised his foil to stop the blow.

_"Bad move, Zelda,"_ Link thought a little disappointed. _"I am stronger and my sword is bigger and stronger than yours. A lock is not the best option in your case."_

It was too late for Link to stop his blow, plus the princess gave him an unexpected surprise. In the last second, she leaned to the side allowing Link's sword to slide over her and that way she deflected the vertical pit without receiving any damage.

_"But what?!"_ Link thought stunned, because that movement wasn't something anyone could do so easily. Zelda's talent in fencing exceeded all her expectations. It almost looked like another person.

Due to the force of inertia Link fell forward and once on the ground he rolled and rose again, avoiding a descending kick from Zelda. Without a doubt, the martial arts classes taught by Impa were also paying off.

Zelda wasted no time and continued with a series of rapid blows executed with his foil. Link stopped each and every one of them with relative ease, but little by little he was forced to retreat due to Zelda's insistent attacks. By the time he wanted to realize, his back had hit a rocky wall.

"It seems that I have managed to corner the great Hero of the Four Swords." Zelda scoffed, although there was not a hint of malice in her voice. What Link did notice was that the young woman was no longer breathing with difficulty as in the first training they had.

"You have become very strong and yet I underestimated you," Link admitted, closing his eyes to open them abruptly. "And you have underestimated me!"

Without Zelda being able to do anything to prevent it, Link jumped over her, flipping through the air. He positioned himself behind her and placed his sword on his thin and elegant neck.

"I won," Link said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Tch… smug," Zelda murmured as she lowered her foil.

"It's not true, I just have a lot more style," he said.

"Well?" Zelda said, raising an eyebrow. "What is the advice you are going to give me today, stylish Hero?"

"That you move your foil as if it were a sword and not a flower."

Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" She asked. "I couldn't expect less from an imaginationless clown like you."

"A clown without imagination that has you crazy, your highness," he said, giving her a deep and intense kiss. Zelda was quick to reciprocate despite having caught her by surprise with that gesture.

"Huuumm ... Maybe I should name you real clown," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure my father and Valenzuela would find it very appropriate," Link laughed.

Both put down their weapons and sat on the grass. Their hands entwined as they contemplated the landscape of their beautiful kingdom.

"It seems incredible that only three years ago Hyrule was threatened by three of the worst criminals in our history, according to the books I read," said Zelda suddenly. "I'm glad I'm not as useless as at that time."

Link looked at her sideways. He had always known that Zelda had some guilt complex due to her inability to defend herself if she wasn't using magic, and yet her magic didn't specialize in the area of combat either.

The late king of Hyrule, had never allowed his daughter to train because he said that was something "unworthy" of the high nobility like them. Zelda thought that a good regent should be at the head of his men to inspire them with acts and not just words.

Luckily Zelda didn't always heed his father's advice or orders, otherwise they would never have been friends and then, more than that.

"Have you forgotten that it was thanks to you that we could seal Ganon?" Link said in an attempt to cheer on his girlfriend.

"The other maids also helped," Zelda reminded him.

"True, but you helped me and my "clones" to destroy Dark Link and Vaati."

"And before that I was locked in the Tower of the Winds, as if I were a damsel in distress, waiting for her knight in white armour," she complained.

"More like a maiden, waiting for her four gentlemen of green, purple blue and red." laughed link.

Zelda was infected by Link's laughter, and together they laughed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Link advised affectionately as he hugged her. "We all had a role to play and you did yours very well. Or have you forgotten that you were the first to realize that Vaati's seal was breaking?"

"I…"

"You are a great regent princess, Zelda," he whispered in her ear. And someday you will be a great queen.

Small tears peeked through Zelda's eyes to hear the words of her beloved.

"Link ... thanks for believing in me."

"Even if you don't believe it, almost everyone in Hyrule believes in you, Zelda," he assured her, looking her in the eye. "I hope that one day you will be able to see it."

Link wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss where he put all his love towards her, transmitting with it all that he was not able to convey with words.

When the princess's eyes finally parted, they glowed with a new light.

"I'm glad I came here with you," she confessed as his foreheads touched lightly. "I didn't know how much I needed your words, your love and your understanding."

"Do you see it as I am not always a clown?" Link joked.

"That is very doubtful," she laughed as she stood up and picked up her foil from the ground. "Come on Hero of the Four Swords, it's time for me to defeat you once and for all."

"We'll see that, Seventh Maiden."

From the sky a strange owl watched happily as the couple began their fight again.

"It seems that Hyrule will move forward again thanks to those chosen by the Goddesses," the Owl cheered very happily. "It's always a pleasure to see you together, Hylia and Link."

That said, the owl flew away towards the castle without the couple seeing or hearing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda**

**A/N: ****I'm sorry I deleted this chapter before, but when I first published it, it had too many mistakes because I was too tired and I was careless. I think it's better now. I am sorry for the possible problems caused.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fallen Timeline**

* * *

**A Link to the Past / Link's Awakening**

* * *

Under the watchful eye of the Hero was the evil priest of darkness, Agahnim. The Hero had come too far to give up now.

"Aha ... Link, I've been waiting for you! Heh, heh, he ... I was hoping I could make Zelda disappear in front of your eyes. Here's the last moment of Princess Zelda!"

"Don't do it!" Link roared when he saw how the villain directed his dark magic towards princess Zelda, who in her weakened state couldn't do anything to avoid it.

"Link ..." was the last thing the princess said before fading into the shadows.

Although Link had met her a few days ago, he felt a strange connection with her. Now that connection was completely lost. All because of Agahnim.

"Ju, ju, ju ... You're too late Hero," Agahnim scoffed. "Now with the seven maidens imprisoned in the Dark World, my plan can no longer be stopped. Not even the legendary warrior in green robes can do anything against me."

Link didn't listen to him, he only had one thing in mind, to avenge Hyrule and all those who had suffered under the evil of Agahnim.

"You're going to pay with your life for what you've done," Link said very seriously as he raised the Master sword, which for some strange reason seemed heavier.

"That's ... let the darkness fill your soul," Agahnim advised maliciously. "Only then can you beat me. Use your anger, use your hate, they are the only weapons you can count on right now."

The battle was tougher than Link imagined. The priest of darkness didn't hesitate to disappear and appear continuously, and also attacked with electric balls that the young hero returned as he could.

Link's anger increased at times when he was unable to hit his hated enemy. That the weight of the Master Sword continue to increase every second doesn't help at all.

_"Link... Link..."_

The hero looked up. Time seemed to have stopped completely. Nothing and nobody moved except him. Even Agahnim was still frozen in his fighting stance.

To his surprise, before him was the translucent figure of Princess Zelda. The young princess didn't seem to be suffering because her face was of absolute calm.

"P-Princess Zelda?" Link muttered confused. Where did her voice and figure come from if he was no longer in this world?

_"Don't let darkness dominate your heart, Link,"_ Zelda begged. _"You are the hero that Hyrule needs so much. Hate and vengeance will not destroy Agahnim's sins. You have a very big heart, promise me you will not let anyone take it away from you."_

Link looked at her without believing what she was asking. Letting go of his hatred against that evil was almost unthinkable. Anger was what gave him strength to continue fighting.

Link was going to explain all that to her, but when he saw her crystalline and pure gaze something lit up in his heart, burning the darkness that tried to nest in him.

"I promise, your highness," the words came out of Link's mouth before he understood what he was doing. And for some reason, that didn't bother him.

Zelda smiled and then Link noticed with surprise how the Master Sword became incredibly light. Now he was prepared to fulfill his destiny. Although deep down, he kept wondering what the strange effect the princess had on him.

**ooOoo**

_Link and Zelda had defeated Ganon. The Triforce had rejected all the evils of Agahnim and peace reigned in Hyrule. Even so, Link couldn't forget the last words of his parent's murderer, who had been betrayed and killed by his master Ganon._

_"I-I ... w-wanted power," a dying Agahnim had whispered. "Y-your parents ... they knew how to see the darkness that began to surround my heart. They should have killed me, but they loved me like a brother ... T-they tried to convince me to escape Ganon's influence but the power blinded me and I ended up betraying them..."_

"… _Do you regret doing it?" Link asked as he clenched his fists tightly. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him._

_"Yes," Agahnim replied with tears in his eyes. "I wish I had been stronger... Please, promise me that you will defeat Ganon ... Don't let that demon get the Triforce ... Don't let the hearts of weak people like me darken..."_

_"I promise," Link replied firmly._

_"I'm glad you are just like your parents... Link," with those words Agahnim's previously corrupt soul left his body. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were preparing for the final battle._

"_Are you all right?" The princess asked the Hero, seeing that he dried the tears from his eyes._

_"I will be, when we have defeated Ganon, your highness."_

_"I know we can do it," said Zelda. She put her hand on Link's and looked him straight in the eye. "You have been tempted many times by evil, you have known anger and the desire for revenge and yet you have moved on without becoming what you sought to destroy. You are someone more than worthy of admiration."_

_"I have only done what I should, your highness," he replied, somewhat embarrassed by the princess's words._

_"Zelda."_

_"What?"_

_"You can call me Zelda, because you and I are no longer unknown and have gone through too many things to treat us with such formality," said the princess with a tender smile on her face._

_"B-but I don't ..." seeing the sad look of Zelda, the young man rectified and decided to fulfill his wish. "Okay, Zelda."_

_Link would never forget how everything around him brightened when he contemplated the wide and cheerful smile of that wonderful young woman._

**ooOoo**

**Several years later…**

"Dad, dad, wake up!" A boy and a girl shouted in his sleepy father's ear.

The king of Hyrule opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen asleep under his favourite apple tree. At his side were his children, "the terrible dynamic duo" is what everyone called them in the castle because of all the pranks they did.

The king never scolded them because he was equal to or more childish than they were, so the queen was forced to be the only adult in the place when someone had to stop them.

"What's the matter, little ones?" Said the king, taking both twins with his strong arms.

"You promised us you would tell us a story today," said the girl.

"But you fell asleep," the boy scolded, "again."

"You are right, I have been very bad," the king admitted, pretending to be very disappointed in himself. "Why don't we all go with mom and so she also hears this story?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" The children exclaimed with great enthusiasm when they heard his suggestion. Link looked at them and stroked their heads tenderly. Marin and Tarin were the best thing that could have happened in his life.

"What were you dreaming about, Dad?" Marin asked curiously.

"Dreaming?"

"Yes, you seemed very happy."

"Hmm ... If I'm honest, it was a dream that became prettier in the end," the king confessed with a smile. "But when I woke up I found something much better."

"With what?" Their children asked curiously and enthusiastically.

"With two little imps, of course!" He exclaimed as he hugged them tightly. His children laughed and tried to escape him, but the effort was in vain, they ended up full of kisses for all their little bodies.

**ooOoo**

"I see you have finally decided to return," said Queen Zelda when she saw her family in the throne room. The children ran to her and hugged her. The anger of the queen vanished immediately at the tenderness of her offspring.

"Dad said he's going to tell us all a story," the children informed her.

"I didn't know you were a storyteller now," Zelda said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it seems that I am a whole box of surprises," he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I have that very clear," she said, immediately corresponding to his kisses.

"Ugh," his children said when they saw their parent.

Both adults laughed and then all addressed the four of the children. There, Marin and Tarin sat on their mother's lap while the king began their story.

**ooOoo**

_Long ago, a young Hero left Hyrule to become stronger, and be able to defeat a bad future that would ravage his beloved kingdom. The Hero knew that the trip would be hard, but it was necessary if he wanted to fulfill his destiny._

_The Hero toured the seven seas, until he encountered a severe storm and was shipwrecked on a mysterious island. On that island he was assisted by a young woman and her father, two people of great heart who welcomed him in their house until he recovered from his injuries. They even showed him the island and presented it to the rest of the inhabitants._

_It was on one of those days, when the Hero was visited by a strange owl who asked for his help to awaken the god of the island from his deep sleep. For this, the Hero needed the eight Instruments of the Sirens, which were in very dangerous places. But waking up the god of the island would be the only way to return to Hyrule, along with his beloved._

_Even so, things were not so simple. An evil being called DethI was creating nightmares, creatures of darkness that became people's greatest fears. Even so, none was a rival for the Hero._

_Seeing that the Hero was still successfully collecting the Instruments of the Sirens, DethI decided to disturb his mind by revealing a great secret...The island and all its inhabitants were really a dream created by the island god. If the Hero woke him up, the island would disappear forever._

_The Hero didn't want to do it, but he had to get out of there to save his homeland from future dangers. So I made a difficult decision and continued his journey. DethI tried to dissuade the Hero by telling him to think about all the lives he was going to destroy, but the Hero was clear that sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Also, if all that was a dream, the inhabitants were not really alive, right?_

_After passing many tests, the Hero defeated the evil DethI and woke up the god of the island, making the dream disappear forever among the waves of the sea._

**ooOoo**

The children had been asleep for a few hours. The king and Zelda sat in the castle garden while they watched the night sky. Both had their hands intertwined and enjoyed each other's company.

"Do you still regret the decision you made, Link?" Zelda asked softly.

"Every day of my life," the king confessed after sighing. "And I know I shouldn't. They were not real ... none of them were."

"Maybe not for the rest of the world, but for you," Zelda said looking fondly into his eyes.

"Worst of all, they reminded me of people I had already met in Hyrule."

"Hmm ... Maybe your subconscious was so strong that it influenced the dream of the Fish of the Wind, that's why they all looked like people you knew," Zelda explained. "After all, you are the former bearer of the Triforce of Valor."

"Maybe"

Zelda looked at him with some sadness. Despite the years Link hadn't lost an iota of that kindness that characterized him. The cruel reality of the world hadn't been able to steal the light that still shone in his eyes. But that didn't stop his heart from being scarred.

Carefully, Zelda took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly and then in a more passionate way. Link didn't take long to react and soon both were sharing their love with a passion that had not diminished over the years.

"And that was for?" He asked laughing when they finally separated.

"So you remember that your life and your family are not a dream," she replied as she stroked his face. "You don't know how glad I was to see you alive after so many years disappeared in the sea."

"The feeling was mutual, I assure you," Link said smiling. "You and the twins are all my life."

"I know, Link."

The two were like that for a long time, hugging each other in silence, until they began to notice the cold in their bodies.

"We'd better go back inside," Zelda suggested. Link nodded and began to walk towards the castle. Suddenly, a white bird flew by and its wings reflected the brightness of the moon for a few seconds. The white bird disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Link was paralyzed for a few moments, believing that everything had been an illusion since the bird had seemed like a seagull. And there weren't seagulls in that area of Hyrule.

"What have you seen?" Zelda asked curiously to see her husband's nostalgic look.

"Nothing ..." he replied calmly after taking a last look at the sky. _"Just a link to my past."_

* * *

**Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages**

* * *

For centuries Farore, Din and Nayru had watched their sister and her hero through the ages. As their love had been tested again and again while fighting against the forces of evil.

They almost always won, but other times their story had a very unpleasant ending. At times like this they wished they could have done something else, but they knew the rules very well, they themselves had created the majority.

However, when Hyrule's story was divided into several time lines, the Golden Goddesses saw an opportunity to leave behind and for a time, their divine forms and contemplate the world with the same eyes as mortals. After all, Hylia had done the same and hadn't done so badly.

Their mortal forms were weak, limited powers and physiological needs were an annoying addition to all the problems that entailed not being a goddess. Luckily, the three soon got used to it and left for different lands, looking for a way to help Hylia in that new era. It wasn't the first time they did something like that. During the era of the Hero of the Minish, they also acquired more mortal forms that interacted very little with Link and Zelda.

Din was kidnapped by Onox, the dark general of Holodrum. Nayru was owned by Veran, the shadow sorceress of Labrynna. Farore, however, didn't suffer any kind of mishap because she avoided being kidnapped by the Birova sisters, and had a good time on her journey through Hyrule.

After numerous adventures and misadventures, Link's new incarnation saved Din and Nayru and along with Zelda, brought peace to the three countries.

**-Goddess of Wisdom / Oracle of Ages-**

_Every time Nayru saw Zelda, she felt her eyes fill with tears. Even in her mortal form, her sister Hylia maintained her same beauty, bearing, mischief and intelligence. How much I missed her. Maybe I shouldn't have let him get away from her ... No! I shouldn't think that way. What was done was done. Now I had to concentrate on enjoying my time with my sister._

**oOo**

Princess Zelda was reading in her garden while drinking tea. She had nothing important to do that day because she had made sure of it. Although reading was one of her favorite hobbies, she wasn't able to concentrate cause she was impatient for the arrival of a certain person.

"Good morning, princess of destiny," Nayru greeted her as soon as she reached the garden. The beautiful young girl with blue hair was wearing a warm smile on her face.

She and Zelda had immediately agreed upon meeting three years ago, when evil forces tried to resurrect Ganon.

The Oracle of Ages and she shared a taste for riddles and puzzles, both loved playing the harp and reading books that expanded their knowledge or that simply allowed them to escape from the real world for a while.

"I'm glad to see that your trip from Labrynna has been without incident," Zelda commented as they both had tea.

"I owe it all to my good friend Ralph," Nayru assured her. "He is always taking care of me. He is a very good person despite being somewhat clumsy and overprotective."

"It reminds me a lot of Link," Zelda said with a chuckle. "Above all, in the overprotective part."

Nayru didn't overlook Zelda's affectionate gaze when speaking of the Hero

"I have the feeling that your relationship with the Hero is quite good."

Zelda blushed slightly as she nodded.

"He and I have become quite close."

From what Zelda had told her on other occasions, Link had been chosen as the princess's guardian because of his incredible talent with the sword and his sharp mind. In addition, he was the hero of not one, but three countries.

"Link has taken a while to adapt to the life of the castle, but he never complains and is always willing to help others in any way," Zelda said proudly, after which she giggled. "People sometimes call him the errand boy, but they do it with love."

"And the other nobles see with good eyes that you spend so much time with him?" Nayru asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't care what that group of stretched and brainless think," Zelda replied. "Link is one of the best things that has happened to me and I don't want to let anything or anyone make me believe otherwise."

Nayru could only laugh at those words. She liked to see that, despite having gone through so many reincarnations, she still retained that internal fire.

"I'm glad to see that your bond is still unbreakable," Nayru whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud," Nayru replied quickly as she thought of a way to change the subject. "Tell me, don't you have anything to tell me about how life treats you?"

"Life? Better than my father."

Nayru raised an eyebrow at the princess's mood change.

"Really?"

"He thinks I shouldn't meddle so much in politics," Zelda began. Her gaze distilled fire plus her tone was calm. "He says that I should spend more time with my companions rather than training fencing with Link ... And he also thinks that I should think about choosing a worthy husband to be king."

"I see," Nayru said very seriously.

"You ... do you think my father is right?" Zelda asked, staring at her.

"If I'm honest, no," was Nayru's answer. "It seems good to me that you are interested in politics since you are smarter than all those ministers who despise you. As for fencing, it seems very necessary that you know such noble and ancient art, I am sure that your subjects and soldiers will welcome a princess who can defend herself. Never hesitate to make yourself stronger, although for me you already are."

"Do you really think that?" Zelda asked a little flushed. Nayru gave her a supportive smile as she nodded.

"And about choosing a husband, you're still very young and you shouldn't speed things up. When the time comes you will know who is right to reign by your side."

"Nayru," Zelda put a hand on her friend. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Don't thank me, I've done what any friend would do."

"If you really are my friend, then I want you to treat me in a less formal way."

"B-but princess ..." Nayru said, pretending to be scared at that request. Being closer to her was her biggest dream at the time.

"Please," Zelda pleaded, "I don't want to have to be so formal with my best friend. Unlike my companion ladies, you really care about me."

"Okay, Zelda," she said with a smile. "By the way, what is that rumor I've heard about Link?"

"Rumor?"

"Yes, he seems to have a lover whom no one has seen yet," said Nayru, looking at Zelda's reactions to her words. "You won't know who she is, right?"

"Why would I know?" Zelda asked as she hid her smile and blushed behind her cup of tea. "You shouldn't pay much attention to unsubstantiated rumors. Link spends all day with me or working, he has no time for secret lovers."

"True," Nayru said as she winked at the princess.

**-Goddess of Courage/Oracle of Secrets-**

_Farore was always sure that the boy should be her chosen one. Link was full of insecurities, fears and wasn't sure what to do with his life. However, he overcame all that only to be able to protect and care for his loved ones, his land and his goddess. After observing him for so long, she felt like more than her patron goddess. His joys, sufferings, triumphs and defeats ... she felt them as her own. She had seen him grow and mature so many times that for her, he was like a son ... __And in a way he was her son._

**oOo**

Link walked quietly next to Farore. The mysterious girl with a childlike appearance and green hair used to always wait for him near the Lost Forest.

Once a month they were there to chat and exchange information related to Hyrule's security. Link was one of the few people aware of the existence of the Oracle of Secrets. The others were Zelda, Din and Nayru. The Birova witches were dead, as were Onox and Veran, who had never suspected the existence of a third oracle.

"Surely you don't want to know who Duke Dagianis is cheating on his wife? Or what does the king do at night in his rooms when he is alone? Or what the ladies of the court say about you?"

"The gossip and lives of the nobles don't interest me, Farore," Link repeated for the tenth time to his informant.

"Well, you should," Farore laughed. "These kinds of things are power in the world of nobility, my friend."

"I don't like relying on that kind of power."

"And that ennobles you, Hero of the Oracles," Farore admitted with a small smile surrendering. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Is there something or someone that threatens our kingdom?"

"Peace reigns throughout Hyrule, my friend," Farore said happily. "There are some loose bandits out there and the odd monster, but since you are general of the army both the first and second have been repelled by the soldiers."

"Hum…"

"What about that hum?"

"Everything is going well for the moment, but Hyrule's army has always had the bad reputation of failing at the most important and decisive moments," Link said with a worried gesture. "At least that's what the history books say."

"Well, some books really do," Farore confessed with a nervous laugh as she scratched her head, "but you have to keep in mind that there are many factors that influenced those crushing defeats."

"That's why I want the soldiers to be so strong that the next generations are willing to overcome them," Link said with some more enthusiasm. "That way our descendants will not suffer under the grip of evil."

"Our descendants?" Farore repeated with a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you already know who you want to have descendants with?"

"W-well ... I-I ..." Link was so nervous that he didn't know what to say.

"Maybe there is a beautiful maiden whom you are already courting in secret?"

"..."

"Calm down, your secret is safe with me," Farore said, winking. "Tell me, Link ... Do you love her?"

"More than anything in this world, I'd give my life for her," Link confessed without hesitation.

"Then don't be afraid of anything," Farore said, very serious. "I am sure that your love belongs to those who survive the passage of time. Do not let anything or anyone separate you."

"... Thanks, I will follow your advice," Link said surprised. "... Does anyone else know?"

"No, only me. Although I suppose that very soon you will give him that shiny object that you bought that goron the other day," Farore said. She had a hard time not laughing at the sight of Link's surprise. "When you give it to your maid, I fear that your relationship will no longer be a secret."

Link finally smiled as he gave a small sigh.

"I don't know how you can find out everything," Link said with some admiration for her friend, "will you ever tell me?"

Farore laughed at the question.

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret for everyone."

**-Goddess of Power / Oracle of Seasons-**

_Despite having helped her, Din believed for a long time that Hylia's decision to lose everything to a mortal was stupid. Feeling love for a mortal ... What nonsense! ... Now that she had personally met Link, she could understand his sister. It was impossible not to fall in love with that mortal. A pity she would have realized so late. What she would give to be in her sister's place..._

**oOo**

Din watched, hidden behind a tree, as a young couple exchanged kisses and caresses in a corner of the garden. She had come to Hyrule Castle in the hope of confessing something very important to Link. But when reality came, it hit hard.

Holodrum's dancer watched with some envy as Link took out a ring and asked the question that the princess had been waiting for so long. She saw how they hugged each other while tears of happiness streaked their faces.

"Everything is predestined," Din whispered.

The pain could be felt in her voice. She felt so stupid for believing that during her time at Holodrum, Link would have developed deep feelings for her. Feelings that perhaps exceeded the red ribbon that linked him to another goddess.

The Oracle of the Seasons knew very well that to interpose among them would be to break the oath she made so long ago. No matter if she had finally opened her eyes, the chosen Hero and her sister must be together.

"I've made many mistakes in my long life," Din said sadly. "The biggest was to grant the Triforce of Power to the manifestation of Demise's hatred. I thought I would use my gift to change his evil nature, but it wasn't so. I won't make the mistake of hurting my sister, whom I love so much."

Din smiled. She was so direct and passionate that she didn't tend to meditate very well on her decisions, luckily at that moment she saw a reddish-gold tie linking the hero and princess's wings, which was the definitive sign that made her realize that she was taking the right decision.

"Goodbye, Link ... See you at your wedding ..."

**ooOoo**

Farore, Din and Nayru watched from afar as young people exchanged oaths of fidelity and eternal love, something not common in a wedding of the nobility.

But the couple weren't ordinary people. Princess Zelda and General Link were just reaffirming something that the oracles themselves knew. That Hylia and her beloved would always be together, one way or another.

"They look very happy," Nayru said, watching the couple kissing as if they were never going to see each other again.

"They'd better be happy," Farore said with a wide smile. "After all the problems we have had to go through so that they always reincarnate in the same era."

"No doubt our little sister is very lucky," Din said, crossing her arms. "He has a husband that many women would kill for."

"Women like you?" Farore laughed.

"S-shut up!" Din roared in embarrassment and with red cheeks.

"For me, Link is the lucky one to have our little sister as a wife," Nayru said.

"Let's leave it in that the two are very lucky," Farore said, not wanting to start an argument.

The three Goddesses/Oracles walked together to the newlyweds to congratulate them and without them knowing it, blessing again the bond of destiny that united their souls.

"Nayru, Din, Farore," Zelda greeted them when she and her now husband were somewhat away from the other guests. "Thank you for coming to our wedding."

"It makes us very happy that you can be on the most important day of our lives," Link said as he held his wife's hand firmly. None of the three oracles had ever seen him with such a wide smile and such bright eyes. No doubt the young man was happy.

Din hid her sadness very well when she saw the hands of both intertwined tightly. Nayru had to wipe away the tears that subtly poured through her blue eyes with a handkerchief and Farore hugged the couple with joy.

"I wish you had the courage to face the difficult mission of marriage," Farore said.

"I wish you have the wisdom to accept your problems and correct them," said Nayru.

"... I wish you have the power to overcome any obstacle that gets in your way," Din said after slapping them on the back.

"And we want the light of the Goddesses to always guide your path," Zelda said with a tender smile.

"Thank you so much for your blessings," Link thanked them.

"No, thanks to you Link, for helping us understand that things are never what they seem," they said at the same time. "We also thank you, Zelda, for being able to see with the soul and not just with the eyes."

Link and Zelda were somewhat confused by those words, but only bowed their heads and smiled. After this everyone, except Farore, returned to the party because the chefs had already brought the huge wedding cake, and the guests were dying to try it.

* * *

**A Link Between Worlds/Triforce Heroes**

* * *

_"Ravio, after much deliberation, I have decided, for once in my life, to take charge of my destiny," Hilda said very seriously. This time I will not let anyone, not even the council, influence my decision._

"_Decision, princess?" Ravio asked somewhat confused. It wasn't common to see Hilda so nervous when she was usually ... dominant. In his eyes that made her more attractive, although he would never say it out loud._

_Despite having been courting her for a year, he still didn't know what he could say and what he couldn't. He was very afraid of going through some kind of invisible line and spoiling everything._

_Hilda took a breath before releasing the great news._

_"Ravio ... do you want to marry me?"_

**ooOoo**

"And what did you say?" Link asked intrigued.

"And what was I going to do? I said yes, of course!" Ravio exclaimed very happily. "I am a coward, but not stupid. Although if I'm honest, I never thought that someone like me and Hilda ... Well, you know. We are childhood friends and since Yuga is gone we have become very close ... But I never thought we would get to this!"

The two friends could chat using mirrors thanks to a Zelda spell. Link watched with some envy as Ravio smiled just like those fools in love that he had seen so many times when walking through the Citadel.

"And tell me, how about you and Zelda?" Ravio asked when he left his reverie.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know," Link replied reluctantly. He crossed his arms implying that he was not going to give in to Ravio's insinuations.

"Well, you and I are "the same" so I deduce that our tastes for women may or should be similar.

"I doubt it," Link snorted. "Zelda is nothing like Hilda."

"True, Hilda is much better."

"Ravio…"

"It's truth!"

"Zelda wasn't about to destroy two kingdoms and didn't invoke the most famous incarnation of evil."

" ... That's too low, dude."

Link decided not to answer. It wasn't the first time they had that kind of discussion and I didn't feel like talking about how Zelda's virtues were superior to Hilda's. Nor did he want to hear Ravio saying otherwise.

"What's the matter with you? You look depressed," Ravio said, somewhat worried when he saw the discouragement on his friend's face.

"... I ..." Link thought it wasn't worth hiding that from Ravio. "Hyrule's advice has finally given me permission to woo Zelda."

"But that's great news! How quiet you were, huh?" Ravio said with a mischievous smile. "Although I do not understand why you're not happier."

"I-it's complicated." Said Link nervously.

"Complicated?" Ravio still didn't understand the attitude of his counterpart.

"I've also received a letter from Hytopia's advice," Link confessed finally. "I am strongly asked to court Princess Styla."

Ravio was speechless. That a commoner was granted the honor of courting not one, but two princesses was something unusual and inconceivable. Lorule's merchant didn't know if he was jealous or sorry for Link.

"... And what are you going to do?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Link replied sincerely. "Zelda and I... I met her three years ago because of Yuga, but I feel like I've known her for a lifetime. Whenever I am with her, it is as if ... we complement each other."

"And then what is the problem?" For Ravio it was very clear to whom Link should woo.

"I don't want to provoke a war!" Link exclaimed in anguish as he put his hands to his head. "You don't know what the inhabitants of Hytopia are like. They take everything too seriously, especially Styla. Because of a witch she got caught in tight tights, and she never wanted to leave her room anymore! For some damn tights!"

"…Tights…"

"Ravio, stop thinking about Hilda like that," Link advised after seeing his friend's blush.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?!"

"Because I thought the same with Zelda."

Ravio coughed sharply and looked away.

"Well ... I think you shouldn't be afraid to listen to your heart," Lorule's merchant advised. "If it's because of Zelda that you feel something, then don't hesitate. Don't be a coward like me."

"Ravio, you really underestimate yourself. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to beat Yuga and not only Lorule, but Hyrule would have fallen as well," Link said very seriously. "It was thanks to you that Hilda regained her sensibility. Someday you will realize how brave you are."

"If you think you're going to get excited about that speech, you're very wrong," Ravio said as he put on his rabbit mask to keep his tears from seeing.

"Sure, whatever you say," Link mocked amicably. "Thanks for everything, I will follow your advice."

"Don't worry. If a war occurs, I will make sure you have Lorule as an ally."

"You better…"

"Hey, and the two heroes who helped you in Hytopia?" Ravio asked as he remembered what Link told him a while ago.

"Those two" Links "were clones created with magic that Zelda lent me," Link confessed. "If I hadn't taken two more people with me who had the "traits" of a hero they wouldn't have allowed me to save Styla."

"Then I fear that this human princess is going to run out of her Hyliano hero."

**ooOoo**

Link was in front of his beloved princess. Kneeling and with the head fixed on the floor. Elder Impa had warned her that Zelda wasn't very happy so he had to be careful. As he suspected, he had found her staring at her favourite painting, in which an ancient hero came out hugging a princess.

"Princess ... No, Zelda," he said, looking up. "I'm sorry I doubted and made you wait. For me you are the only princess I would marry and my love for you is immense, however, having doubted I have questioned my love. If you don't want me to court you, I will accept it without any resentment. I just ask for your forgiveness."

Zelda stared at him for a few minutes, minutes that seemed to Link years, until finally a smile appeared on her face. Zelda reached down and took Link's face in her hands. Her bluish eyes indicated that at least she wasn't furious with him.

"Link, of course I forgive you," she said softly. "It is true that I am somewhat hurt because you have considered the offer of the ministers of Hytopia, but I can understand your motives."

"So...?"

"Yes, I accept being courted by you." Zelda barely had time to finish speaking because Link hugged her tightly as he filled her face with kisses and said words of thanks to her ear. The young princess laughed as she kissed him back with equal or more fervor. "Even so, you will have to compensate for all these worrying hours."

"I'll do anything you ask, my princess," Link said immediately.

"You are going to send a letter to Styla and the ministers of Hytopia telling them your reasons for rejecting their offer."

"W-but that would not be better if you did it?" Link asked, turning a little pale.

"No, my dear hero," Zelda replied with a mischievous smile on her face, "you better get used to doing this kind of thing if you ever want to be my prince consort."

"O-of course..."

In order not to leave him with a bad taste in his mouth, Zelda kissed him again and this time with more passion. The words that Link whispered would have made Impa faint, luckily only they were there.

**ooOoo**

"Did Link really tell you all that?" Hilda asked curiously and why deny it, some emotion.

"Yes, he seemed so sorry that I couldn't tell him anything I planned," said Zelda, whose anger at Link had completely vanished.

"You must impose yourself more," Hilda advised. "You have to make it clear that you are the one who takes the lead in the relationship."

"Hilda, relationships are based on love, respect and equality," Zelda quarreled. "The two sides carry the lead."

"You're too kind," Hilda sighed. "Even so, he will be responsible for his actions."

"Maybe I should help him with the letter," Zelda said thoughtfully.

"No! As you said, it is better if he get used to these kinds of things."

Zelda gave a small sigh.

"True ... And how is your relationship with Ravio?"

"Very good!" Said Hilda with excessive joy. "So good that I still can't believe it."

"Why?"

"That someone like me, who has made so many mistakes, can be happy and that a person as good as Ravio loves me ..." Hilda couldn't finish because painful memories assaulted her mind. "It seems so surreal. No matter how many times I was mean to him, he always forgave me and tried to help me ... in his own way."

"Because that's what you do for the people you love," Zelda told him. "You are with them and you help them not to go into the wrong way. Hilda, you promised me you wouldn't doubt yourself again. You are a good regent and together with Ravio you will make Lorule great again."

Hilda was silent for a few moments, processing her friend's words.

"... You are one of the few people who don't doubt me, Zelda. In moments like this I can see why Link loves you. You have a heart too big."

Zelda blushed slightly.

"Hilda, what I have is wonderful people by my side who have taught me to value the important things in life. You and Ravio are going to be very happy if you keep supporting each other."

"Thank you, princess of Hyrule," said Hilda with a smile. "I wish you and Link a happy life as future monarchs, never stop having such brilliant souls."

"Thank you, princess of Lorule."

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda/Link's Adventure**

* * *

My life was complicated. Since I was a child, I just wanted to go to a land full of abundance. A land in which I could live in peace. But you didn't let me.

I didn't know you, but there was always something in me that made me look for you. Maybe that's why I went to dark lands, maybe that's why I walked tirelessly, wondering why? Why were you pulling my soul, forcing me to be an adventurer who doesn't know why he seeks adventure?

I didn't know the answer to that question, but I never cared, because an immense happiness invaded me when I thought of you, despite not knowing you.

The goddesses have a curious way of working, because who would imagine that an old woman in the middle of the road would lead me to you.

The poor woman was hurt and being attacked by monsters, but they were no problem for me and my sword. That old woman, Impa, was the one who told me about you.

"You must save her," she told me with tears in her eyes. "You must save the legendary princess Zelda, who is said to be the reincarnation of Goddess Hylia."

You were a goddess. Now everything made sense. Or so I wanted to believe, because what matters could a goddess have with someone as simple as me? I wasn't a prince, nor a rich man. I hadn't done any great feat either. So why did I want to be by your side?

"Find the eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, which are hidden in secret dungeons. Then kill the demon Ganon and return the peace to Hyrule…" were Impa's last words before leaving me alone in the middle of the road.

At times like that, I wished I had stayed home.

Saving a princess was a mission for powerful knights, but killing the demon Ganon? Restore the Triforce of wisdom? Save Hyrule?

Why did I decide to accept? I believe i know it. For you, it is always for you.

**ooOoo**

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this." That was what the strange old man in the cave told me, after giving me a sword.

But I am not alone. I've never been, or at least that's what I felt in those moments.

I reached the castle. I killed Ganon and saved you ... or so I believed. But she wasn't you. It seemed, but it was only a clone created from dark magic.

A hoax to avoid wars for the throne when Ganon killed the royal family. A hoax, so the people of Hyrule didn't dare to rebel against Ganon. A hoax Impa used…for the peace of Hyrule.

That thing gave me chills every time I looked at it. Seeing a pale reflection of you made my soul ache. And Impa knew it, but said nothing, knowing that I was not ready yet.

A year had to pass for Impa to end my suffering.

"In the Castle of the North, that is where the true princess Zelda lives, who is in deep sleep for centuries."

Centuries? How long have you been suffering? My blood boils every time I think about it.

"Why is she in an eternal dream, you ask me?" Said Impa. "Let me tell you an ancient legend."

Apparently her older brother was a sadistic and distrustful tyrant who only craved the power of the full Triforce. But Princess Zelda refused to tell her the location of the Triforce of Courage. Tired of hearing the princess's excuses, the prince asked a wizard to question her.

The wizard had been an advisor to the former king and his powers were undoubtedly immense. Only some knew of his insane taste for black magic. Princess Zelda suspected that her brother's violent attitude was due to this wizard's bad influence.

Zelda / Hylia's mind was too powerful so the wizard failed in his endeavour. Despite his continuing threats, Zelda remained impassive and even rejected the wizard's magic. The enraged wizard used his most powerful spell and plunged her into an eternal dream.

But the spell was too much and the wizard died instantly. However, his death reached the ears of Ganon, his lord and leader of a sect that sought to conquer Hyrule.

The prince felt guilty about his sister's condition. Not being under the spell of the wizard, he regained his sanity and moved his sister to the tower of the North Castle, hoping that one day she would wake up. In addition, the prince decreed that every girl born in the Royal Family of Hyrule would be named Zelda. That way, he would always remember his sister.

After revealing your story to me, Impa gave me a chest with six crystals and ancient writings. With them, I would have to travel through Hyrule and open the way to the Grand Palace, where the Triforce of Courage was.

I could finally see you. I could finally meet you. Cults, monsters, my own fears and insecurities, my inner darkness ... Nothing could stop my sword. Nothing could prevent me from reaching you.

You were beautiful. Even asleep. I couldn't help kissing you. Maybe I did wrong, maybe not. I only know that kissing you made my soul ascend to the heavens. I had never felt anything like that.

Your beautiful blue eyes watched me with surprise and joy. Surprise I can understand, but joy? Why? I only know, that when I saw your soul, my whole world was completed. I finally knew you, I finally remembered you.

"Link." That was your first word, uttered by a soft voice that pierced my whole being. "You have finally come back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Interlude): Love**

* * *

**Saria (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

Mother, friend, sister, first love ... There were so many possible words with which others used to describe my relationship with Link ... I will never know if any of them were true. So I will say what I know.

I was the first kokiri to find him at the foot of the Great Deku Tree, next to the body of his biological mother. I was the one who took care of him since he was a helpless baby. I was the one who taught him to listen to the voice of the forest and that of its inhabitants. I was the one who encouraged him when Mido and the others made fun of him. I was the one who gave him an ocarina and taught him to play it. I was the one who saw him for the last time...

I always believed that my life would be the same as the rest of the Kokiri. Hidden in that forest we called paradise. Always protected by the blessing of the Great Deku Tree. Living happily in the middle of nature without getting sick, getting old, dying or going hungry. Not even the Skull kids were a serious problem, they were only a minor nuisance.

I felt empty. It was surely the only kokiri who wondered if our lives had any meaning, or we simply lived to live. Even animals seemed to have more purposes in their lives as they sought to reproduce for the endurance of their species. We, being practically immortal and having children's bodies, did not need that.

Hyrule didn't need us, our species was not going to disappear, the forest was protected by the magic of the Great Deku Tree so what ... why did we exist? We weren't going to change the world or anything like that. If we extinguished nothing would change.

Every time I had an existential doubt, I remembered Link, the greatest gift Goddess Farore could have given us.

_"There are so many things I wanted to do." He lamented every night when he was a little kid. "Can't I stay up a little longer?"_

_"No Link, you've done a lot for today, now you must rest."_

_"W-but... "_

_"Link," I said in a firm voice. "If you don't rest well tomorrow you won't have the energy to play."_

_Then, Link clenched his lips in disgust, though it immediately passed._

_"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He used to ask me._

_"You don't even have to ask me that," I replied with a smile as I stroked his head._

I am one of the few people who remember living in that fateful future ruled by Ganondorf. How could I forget what I felt when the power of the Forest Sage woke up in me? That feeling of being connected to all creation, of feeling that I was part of something bigger...I could never forget it.

Link was a man when he came to rescue me in that dystopian future. I hardly recognized him. Outside he seemed strong, brave and much smarter ... A hero.

However, I knew how to see beyond that mask he wore. I knew how to see all the pain he felt for not having stopped Ganondorf as a child, the pain of not being able to save Hyrule much earlier. His rapid passage to adulthood didn't help his doubts dissipate, it only increased them.

I tried my best to alleviate his guilt and pain but neither Navi nor I were the ones for that task. Immediately I saw that only one person could break the shell that imprisoned his heart. Zelda.

I didn't know how to feel. Jealous? Distressed? Relieved? Glad because Link's eyes shone for someone other than me? Honestly, even now I have doubts about how to feel because I don't even know how my relationship with Link really was.

The Forest Sage, of which I was a vessel, provided me with more than powers. It gave me the ability to see beyond. I could see fragments of past lives, past lives of Link ... and Zelda.

I never knew if the other sages also had that experience, because I didn't consider the apocalypse to be the most opportune moment to talk about these issues. Even so, I could understand better why there was a subtle attraction between Link and Zelda.

When everything returned to normal, I felt somewhat sorry because I no longer had powers or felt connected to the Creation. A small price for the happiness of Hyrule.

I saw Link again a short time later. That boy was never still and already wanted to leave on another mission, in search of his friend Navi. It saddened me to see that in his belt he carried Zelda's ocarina instead of mine. Another reminder that whatever I felt for Link, I had to let him go.

I am a kokiri and he is a hylian. Our races should not be mixed more than necessary. Apart from that, together we would have no future ... Which future? I still don't know for sure.

Over time I got used to the routine again. Meanwhile and as always, the world kept moving forward. Link's wedding, the subsequent war against Ganondorf's allies and Link's death...

That was a moment in my life that I would like to forget at all costs. The body of the person I loved most, bloodied, lying in the middle of the Lost Forest and with a golden armour covering it completely.

I was sure he had fought bravely until the end. That's how stubborn he was. He never fled, never turned his back on his problems or his friends.

While I was holding his head in my little arms, I couldn't help remembering. His childhood, his pranks, his joy, his tenacity, his love for Hyrule, his love for her...

"S-saria? ..." were his words as he opened his left eye, for the right had lost him during the battle.

"Sssh, calm down, I'm here," I replied softly. "I will not leave you alone."

A faint smile formed on his pale face. We both knew he had no salvation. He had lost too much blood and there was no one around with enough magic to save him.

"There are so many things to do," he lamented, "...So many people I should help. C-can't I stay alive a little longer?"

"N-no Link, you've already done a lot for Hyrule, now you must rest," I replied in tears that I couldn't hold back.

"B-but... "

"L-Link," I said in a trembling voice. "If you don't rest well, you won't have the energy to fight in your next life."

Then Link's faint smile widened a little more as he understood and accepted my words.

"C-can you stay with me ... until I fall asleep?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"You don't even have to ask me that," I replied with a smile as I stroked his face.

* * *

**Malon (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

Who would that green boy be, able to tame the untamed Epona? That was what Malon wondered when she first met Link.

Malon soon became interested in that child so mysterious that carried a sword and shield. Link was his name. He was always traveling or in the Citadel. For some reason he maintained friendship with Princess Zelda. Perhaps it was because he had uncovered a plot against the kingdom by the gerudo king, Ganondorf.

Link, whenever he could, came to visit her with Epona and played some beautiful song with his ocarina. Then he helped her with the ranch chores, as her father spent the day sleeping and his uncle had left to start a business selling vases.

When they finished the tasks Link told her the adventures he had lived and a couple of anecdotes. Malon always listened attentively and with a smile on her face. Smile that was slightly erased when Link mentioned Princess Zelda.

Over the years, the other inhabitants of Hyrule joked with her, telling her that Link would begin to woo her very soon. Malon wanted to laugh. If the others were more attentive, they would realize the brightness that illuminated Link's eyes every time he was with Zelda or talked about her.

If Zelda was there, it is as if the rest of the world didn't exist for the young green knight. All his trips, all his training and all the studies he did, it was more than obvious who he wanted to impress.

Long before Link was a general in the army, rumours about a secret romance between him and the princess had already reached the ears of all of Hyrule. It was around that time that Link formally introduced her to Zelda.

Malon had to admit that the princess looked like the incarnation of a goddess. Not only that, she was also intelligent, kind and very close to those of lower rank. If Malon felt bad in her presence, it wasn't her fault. Some might add that the princess was too perfect, but Malon knew that Link would never notice a perfect person.

Zelda was sometimes very impatient, she used to argue with Link when he became very stubborn. When the three of them were alone, she ate as if her life was in it and she had an almost comical terror towards the mice. It was those details and many more that made Malon and she became closer and closer, to the point of being considered friends.

Friendship ... such a beautiful word, but at the same time so painful. Malon knew it, she knew that friendship was the only thing she would get from Link while Zelda was in his life. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. So, despite knowing the answer, she confessed to Link her feelings. The blow was painful, but expected. Luckily their friendship wasn't clouded by that event.

Finally, Malon accepted that there are things that cannot be changed. She agreed to go to the castle Ball when they announced their engagement. She agreed to be Zelda's maid of honour when they asked for it, agreed to see how they kissed after finishing the wedding, agreed to see how they walked together hand in hand and looked at each other as if they were destined To be together forever.

A few years later, war broke out. It was fierce. Many lives were lost. Even so, Hyrule won. The gerudo king was executed later or that is what Malon heard, sincerely, she didn't care because all she cared about was being able to mourn Link's death.

No one had found his body to ensure he was dead, but they said he had entered the Forbidden Forest to stop some witches. He never came back from there.

Zelda visited her a while later. You could notice her pregnancy. At least Link had left some of him in this world. Malon comforted her friend. She didn't cry until Zelda was away from the ranch.

Through tears, she thought that if Link had accepted her feelings and had married her, he would still be alive ... Who did she want to fool? Even if he was a farmer, Link wouldn't have hesitated to go out to defend Hyrule and its inhabitants with his life. That was him. That's why she loved him so much.

Malon had only to accept that there are things that cannot be changed for more than one insists. Link had a destiny to fulfill and apparently someone to love so much as to marry her. The sooner she accepted it, the sooner that immense pain she felt in her chest would leave ... Or that is what she wanted to believe.

* * *

**Ruto (Ocarina of Time)**

* * *

"Marry me!"

"Ruto ... I've already told you that I can't. I'm going to marry Zelda, so you must accept-"

"What she has that I do not?!"

"... It's not a matter of having or not having. I am simply in love with her."

"Then fall out of love."

"...That doesn't work that way."

"Bah! You don't know what you're missing. You could have been the next king Zora. Now that I am not the Water Sage nothing hindered our union.

"I know."

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Get out of my sight!"

* * *

**Midna (Twilight Princess)**

* * *

"Midna…"

The king of Hyrule was sitting on the floor of one of the Castle's dungeons. In the place where he met a very special woman. His partner, his teacher and his best friend. Without her, he would remain transformed into a wolf, locked or dead. Hyrule would have fallen long ago at the hands of the usurper king and the gerudo king.

Link began to remember. At that time he believed that Midna was an imp to whom he had just sold his soul so he could flee from there and find his friends. But thanks to her he knew freedom, he knew other places in Hyrule, he knew his destiny and above all, he met Zelda.

Midna may have been an imp but in this case, selling his soul had been totally worth it. Without her, he and his kingdom would be mired in the shadows for all eternity.

Her sometimes diabolical, playful and bossy attitude had driven him mad at first, until he realized that it was part of her charm. In addition, with the passage of time Midna became friendlier and even closer. Enough to tell secrets between them.

Thanks to Midna, he was able to defeat King Bublin, Zant and Ganondorf. Thanks to Midna he could be the Hero of Twilight. Thanks to Midna ... He would never forget the day he saw her leave after breaking the Mirror of Twilight, forever separating both worlds.

"_Link... I...See you later..._"

Link was not naive, at least not now. He could finally recognize in Midna's gaze what she really felt. It was the same look that Zelda gave him every day.

"If she hadn't broken the mirror… would I have reciprocated her feelings?" Link asked quietly. That was always his doubt, because from friendship to love there is a long way and besides, he never consider Midna a romantic interest until he saw her true form.

_"A long time ago, when the cosmos didn't even exist, the light and the darkness split. Since then both have faced each other, seeking to eradicate each other," Midna told him years ago._

_"True," Zelda corroborated. "Light and darkness are two sides of the same coin. They must live together but never mix. The time in which they were one has passed..."_

"_Are you so sure that they will never join again?" Link asked confused and somewhat discouraged._

_Zelda and Midna looked at each other and then at Link._

_"As long as people have freedom to make decisions, it will never be possible to unite light and darkness," said Zelda._

_"And maybe it's better that way," Midna said with a mischievous smile. "Life would be very boring if we always made the same decisions and never made mistakes."_

"I wonder what you would say if you had been on my wedding day," Link said with a small smile.

For some strange reason, he felt that his friend, from where she was, had blessed his union with Zelda. Even so, he would have liked to see her one last time. That she hadn't left that way so ... abrupt forever in his life.

"I suppose there are things that can't be avoided ..."

_"Hee hee hee hee. Wow, I'm glad to see that you're not that dumb and talkative kid. Maybe it has been good for you to "get along" with Zelda so much, huh little wolf?"_

Link turned around quickly but saw nothing. Everything was still as calm. For a moment, he had thought he heard Midna's voice ... but that was impossible.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

Link looked up and saw a small girl with long dark hair that highlighted her crystalline blue eyes.

"Midna, how many times have I told you not to go down to the old dungeons?" Link scolded. "And where is your babysitter?"

"I've misled her," she replied with a mischievous smile.

Link gave a sigh before laughing. Then he got up and hugged his daughter.

"My little" imp "," he whispered as she stroked her head. "Let's go back to your mother before she starts worrying."

As they walked Midna asked him to tell her a story.

"After dinner and if you behave," Link replied affectionately.

His daughter loved hearing the stories and legends of Hyrule. Her enthusiasm for knowing the literary culture of the kingdom always surprised Link.

"And what story do you want to hear this time?"

"The Twilight Princess!" Exclaimed Midna.

* * *

**Ilia (Twilight Princess)**

* * *

"... Do you really want me to be her godmother?" Ilia asked very nervously. "B-but if it's the princess..."

"It would be a great honour for Zelda and me." Link assured her with a smile.

Ilia always believed that her life was determined from the moment she was born. She would grow up in Ordon. She would take care of Epona and the children. She would help her father and eventually replace him as mayor of Ordon. And finally, she would marry Link, her childhood friend.

She and Link were the only teenagers in the town other than Fado, so it was logical that they ended up together. In moments like that Ilia remembered a phrase Zelda told her a long time ago.

_"If you want to make the gods laugh, you just have to tell them your plans."_

How true. The twilight took everything from her, her dreams, the children, Epona, her future, her home, her memories and her possible love life with Link.

Even so, not everything was bad. She could see the world, she could discover more things about herself and in the end, she could return to her town. Now she was friends with the kings of Hyrule, had a family and was mayor of Ordon. Her plans had changed a lot but she was happy and made others happy. That was the most important thing.

"The other nobles ... won't they be offended that a peasant is the godmother of Princess Midna?" Ilia asked very worried. The last thing she needed was to have a group of soldiers invading Ordon.

"Don't worry, Zelda and I have made it very clear what will happen to anyone who dares to harm a very precious friend of the royal family." Link's eyes emitted a slight glow but it was so quick that Ilia thought she had imagined it.

"Well, thank you very much for that," Ilia said relieved. "Then it will be an honour to be your daughter's godmother. I just hope not to fail."

"You never fail at important moments, Ilia," Link said affectionately. "You should only do the same as you did when we were all younger."

"And what was I doing, my good king?"

"Being very bossy, somewhat grumpy and very possessive of Epona."

"Link!"

The king of Hyrule laughed as he escaped from his friend, who was chasing him ready to teach him a lesson.

In the distance the king's personal escort watched the scene quite calmly while they sat on the green grass.

* * *

**Din (Oracle of Seasons)**

* * *

Din was like a dancing fire. Hypnotizing, full of passion, strength and capable of raising the enthusiasm of anyone who contemplated her. As was logical, all the Hylians and humans approached her, hoping to dominate her.

But fire cannot be dominated. Fire can be your ally but if you provoke it, it can cause your destruction. Maybe that's why everyone was content to observe her and be able to be close to her.

Although, there was someone who did dominate Holodrum dancer's heart of fire. A green wolf.

Seductively, insinuatingly, she was attracting the wolf. The wolf approached the fire with curiosity, for its light and heat were too captivating. Even so, everyone knew that wolves run away from fire, it's like a natural instinct.

That green wolf was not a dog, he was not domesticated, he wasn't afraid of fire but he respected her enough to know that he could end up consumed by her flames. That's why the wolf walked away, until he found a flower in the middle of a field of flowers.

It was a rose that stood proud among its peers. Her beauty stood out so much that it overshadowed the other flowers and attracted numerous knights and nobles. But her thorns drove them all away instantly. Everyone, except the green wolf.

The fire watched with some envy, as the rose accepted the wolf. Together, they took care of each other and professed a love that went beyond understanding. For a moment, the wrath of the fire was such that it was about to burn the rose. But she did not, because she would never forgive herself for making such a mistake.

The fire was not alone, for the water and the wind were her companions. They made her see that her destiny was another. That her mission was another.

Din could only observe and observe, while dancing, while the fire in her heart went out a little, knowing that the wolf had chosen the rose before her.

* * *

**Marin (Link´s Awakening)**

* * *

_"There is a place where I must return at all costs ... Someone is waiting for me."_

Those were the words that made Marin better understand Link's motivation.

Was she a product of a god's dream? Was she the reflection of the woman with whom the Hero was to return at all costs? Or was she both? Whatever the answer, it was clear that she wasn't real.

And if she wasn't real, why did her heart beat so hard and fast every time she saw him? Why did she run out of breath every time they were together? Why did it hurt to see that he kept going forward, not thinking about the consequences his actions would bring?

Briefly the romance she and Link had. She didn't even know for sure if Link had really reciprocated her feelings once. And, in moments of intimacy, although not as much intimacy as she would have liked, there was always a name that came out ... Zelda.

Link had woken up the god of the island. Her whole world disappeared in a white and deadly mist. Its inhabitants were not worried at all. They had no emotions, they weren't like "her".

"Marin, if you could make a wish, what would it be?" Link asked once.

"To fly," she replied without thinking. "To fly to escape from here, to see the world."

To be able to go with him.

* * *

**Mipha (Breath of the Wild)**

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_If you are reading this letter it will mean that I have died and I have not been able to tell you its contents myself._

_For several days I have been having nightmares, nightmares related to ... Ganon. Maybe it's just that, nightmares, but I have a feeling there's something else..._

_Long ago, when faith in the gods was greater than ever, we had oracles and prophets capable of deciphering our destinies. I fear that our current lack of faith is our downfall..._

_But I don't want to waste your time with those issues. I want my last words to inspire you to continue living in case I ... In case I am not by your side._

_I've seen you grow up since you were a naughty and crazy child to a brave and crazy knight. In spite of your talent and all that you have accomplished, you are still seeking the approval of your father, the king and the princess. __I assure you that you already have it._

_Link, you're the best thing that ever happened to Hyrule. Being able to meet you and be your friend has been something so wonderful that I have no words to describe it ... I lie, I do._

_I love you._

_Two words so simple but at the same time so complicated to pronounce ... I know that what you feel for me is friendship, do not try to deny it because I have seen how you look at the princess. It's amazing that you get along so well when a few months ago you just wanted to be as far away from each other as possible._

_Even so, if I had more time and more courage I would fight for your love. You could never be king of the Zora and surely many of the council would reject you but we would be together._

_Maybe I'm getting my hopes up because I know you and I know you could refuse me not to create a schism in my city. That's how noble you are, always putting the needs of others first._

_However, let me give you some advice. If you ever feel that you have found someone without whom you could not live, do not hesitate, be selfish for once in your life. Don't make the mistake of being a coward ... like me._

_Link, don't cry my death. I am sure that whatever it is, I fight to the end, for my family, for my people, for my kingdom, for my ideals ... and especially for you. Live your life as if there were no tomorrow and do not regret your decisions._

_If there is a life beyond death, and I am sure that it is so, I will take care of you from there. Until the time comes to see us again, and I hope it is when your hair is snow white and your children are as noble and brave as you._

_Good bye, knight of Hyrule and my heart._

_With all my love, Mipha._

* * *

**Paya (Breath of the Wild)**

* * *

"Paya… are you okay?" Link asked me. I was so nervous that I could barely hear his words.

"Yes," I replied as quickly as I could.

I had come to the village of Hatelia to give a message to my aunt-grandmother Prunia. That was my only mission. But I could not help diverting to see Link. Who could blame me for doing something that anyone in my situation would have done?

Link was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. He was so kind and so handsome ... Concentrate Paya!

My grandmother Impa had told me that Link had told her, that he would soon carry out his most important and dangerous mission. He was going to save the princess from the legends, Zelda.

Apparently he had already recovered all his memories, at least the main ones. So this was my only chance to tell him what I felt for him. I couldn't keep doubting. After all, who knows when I would meet someone like him again?

"Hmm ... Paya ... Do you have something to tell me?" Link asked. Oh no! He was getting impatient because of my indecision. I had to say something quickly before he got fed up and left!

"I-I-I-I-I…" The words didn't come out. I hadn't felt such shame since my grandmother told Link where I have a birthmark. That thought only made things worse for me.

I could feel my face turn red like a tomato. My breathing increased at times and my heart seemed about to get out of me nothing modest chest.

"Paya?" Link looked worried, and approached me putting a hand on my shoulder.

He was touching me, he was touching me! That was too much for me and I fell to the ground. Everything went black and I could only hear Link's voice calling me desperately.

When I woke up I did it in my aunt-grandmother Prunia's laboratory. She and her assistant told me that I had passed out a whole day. Link was long gone ... And I had lost the opportunity of my life.

* * *

**Cia/Lana (Hyrule Warriors)**

* * *

Loneliness. Can anyone really understand the full meaning of that word? I doubt it.

For generations, I have had only one mission. Ensure the balance of the Triforce. That was the task entrusted to me by the Gold goddesses: Din, Nayru and Farore. I should be flattered, and so it was, during the first centuries...

Live in a great castle, with a beautiful garden to take care of. Observe the history of all the races that inhabit Hyrule throughout the ages ... All that was a privilege that very few could enjoy.

Thanks to my magic, I could see through the ages and know the destiny of every living being, but always without intervening. I came to see so many wars and destruction that many times I came to consider the meaning of life.

All the souls of those beings seemed the same to me, full of ambition and almost always primitive desires ... Until I saw him. A soul like no other, of a purity that blinded just looking at it.

What struck me most was that his soul bore the mark of not one, but two goddesses. When a god makes you his chosen one, leave a kind of "mark" in your soul. So you can reincarnate and continue with your mission no matter what your new life is like.

My soul bore the mark of Din, Nayru and Farore. The green hylian's soul bore the mark of Farore ... and Hylia. Strange, Farore's mark was superficial, which was normal, but Hylia's was very deep, too deep.

At that time I did not give any importance to that detail because I wanted to know all about that hylian that everyone called Link. I saw all his victories and defeats. Hyrule, his sister, his friends, the excitement of the adventure ... No matter the reason because he was always willing to risk everything to overcome evil.

His power, his courage and his wisdom ... For me he was perfect. Nightmares, usurping kings, ancient demons, sorcerers, witches, beings from the Dark World ... Nothing could stop him. He was invincible, and his physical appearance although not imposing, was a delicacy before my eyes, and from what I could see most women thought the same.

_Be careful._

I ... longed for someone like him by my side. People are not islands, we cannot live centuries apart from each other and that "voluntary" confinement began to kill me slowly. Link ... why couldn't I be loved by someone like him? Should I stay there alone for all eternity?

_It is our mission, for that we were chosen._

Accepting that fact, I decided to continue observing that courageous Hero. Until one day I saw something that had been overlooked. In all his lives there was always something or rather someone in common.

A woman, a princess, a queen, a goddess, the daughter of a mayor ... It didn't matter what her role was, but Hylia was always by his side. Only that in her mortal form her name was Zelda. The "main character" of all Hyrule's legends. The woman whose soul seemed to be linked to Link's by a golden tie, the strongest of all.

_They are meant to be together forever._

It was not fair. Why was the only soul that caught my attention attached to that of a goddess? Do not the gods have it all? Why take away the little happiness I had left?

_He was never our destiny._

Destiny, what was destiny? Being tied to the whims of three goddesses who didn't even bother to talk to me?

_Calm down, Cia, you don't know what you're saying._

Yes, yes, I know. That's why I start to be tired. Tired of having to give up everything, of having to see someone as brave as Link risks his life over and over again for a woman who doesn't know how to keep her kingdom safe. Legends always talk about her when is Link who does all the work. However, he is barely mentioned and sometimes even forgotten...

_That is not true. Nothing you say is true._

If it is. If Link were with me, he wouldn't have to go through such an ordeal to be happy. I could give him everything he need and more.

_You are walking along a very dangerous pat-_ **You deserve to know love.**

Maybe. Everyone has a soulmate, who says Link is not my soulmate?

_He and Hylia are-!_ **That's right, the goddesses stole your freedom and now they steal your soulmate, such cruelty...**

Finally someone seemed to understand how deceived I felt. Dangerous ideas began to haunt my mind every time I saw Link. My body burned from being touched by him, from being able to kiss him and…no! What am I thinking about? I'm not like that!

_All right, now you have to rel-_ **Don't you want to possess him and have he own you? Do you really love him so much? I didn't think you'd be such a coward and give up so easily ... Maybe you deserve to be alone...**

I-I ... I don't want to be alone ... I don't want to be alone...

_You are not alone, you have m-_ **Don't you want to have him by your side every night? Don't you want to be devoured by the fire of his passion? Don't you want to wake up every day with the warmth of his body by your side?**

Yes! Of course I want him! Who wouldn't? This life of servitude with no one at my side makes no sense.

**He can be yours.**

... How? What should I do? Tell me!

_Cia, please, n-._ **You just have to follow my orders. Pay attention to me and he will be yours for all eternity.**

But what about Zelda? How could a simple sorceress compete with the incarnation of a goddess?

**You are better than her.**

Is that true?

**The gods are nothing but cruel and liars. Puppeteers who use the threads of fate to handle humanity. Some promised you free will but with that they condemned you to the evil of your peers. Others tied you with chains called prophecies and destiny ... In the end we are only their toys, not their children.**

It was true. Many were doomed to suffer at the hands of the most powerful and the gods would do nothing as it would "violate" our freedom. Others like Link and I, we had to follow the orders of the gods and suffer to protect a world that fell more and more into darkness...

And for what? In each era the evil returned again and again and easily undid everything good that had been created. It was a vicious and meaningless circle. In moments like this I realized that our lives seemed like a cruel comedy that the gods enjoyed and laughed at.

**You must break the cycle. You must use the golden treasure. You can make Link happy ... if you're by his side.**

Yes, he would be mine, in body, mind and spirit. For all the eternity.

**Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Remove any obstacles.**

No need to tell me. For me, eliminating Zelda, her friends and her kingdom was my top priority. Without them, the hero's heart would have nothing to cling to ... Nothing, except my love. I was going to save him from a cruel destiny and I was going to love him with all my strength. He would never leave my side ... Never.

_Cia…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights of The Legend of Zelda**

**A/N: In case anyone is interested, in Chapter 5, in the last section (The Legend of Zelda / Link's Adventure) I have changed the tone of comedy to a more serious tone. I think it's better and does the tribute that the first games deserve.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Legend of Zelda**

_"Heroes fade over time but legends never die."_

_"Not even time is capable of ending the love my heart still feels for you."_

* * *

**Breath Of The Wild**

* * *

"Link ... are you completely sure of this?"

"You are the only thing I have left." You and my feelings towards you, that's why I'm sure of this decision ... only if you want to.

"Yes, I want."

**ooOoo**

**Some years later…**

"Let's worship the chosen one! Long live to the chosen one! Long live the heir of Demise!

The leader of the Yiga clan raised the gerudo baby while listening to the deafening chants of his acolytes. He could tell how dark magic flowed through that cursed temple, hidden in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. The ancient writings did not lie, that place was the one.

"Two years ago, those damn Hylians took our master from us: Grandmaster Kogg, but tod-…" The new leader of the Yiga clan realized immediately that no one was paying attention to him. "Silence! The last one to shut up won't eat a banana in a whole week!"

The chants, shouts and banal conversations ceased instantly. The new leader of the Yiga clan left the gerudo baby in a basket and after clearing his voice he continued speaking.

"As I was sayi-Aaarrrgh!"

An arrow just pierced his right hand. Before they realized, the dusty old temple was surrounded by numerous hylians, zoras, ornis, gerudos and gorons.

Two blond Hylians, male and female, came forward to the others and approached the Yiga slowly. The assassins recognized them immediately, especially when observing the sword that one of them carried in his left hand.

They were guilty that almost all the members of the clan were locked up, dead or had left Hyrule.

"Surrender and we will forgive your life." The woman's voice indicated that she was someone who wasn't going to admit no for an answer. "We do not want to shed blood, but we will do it if necessary. For once in your miserable lives, make the smartest decision."

The members of the Yiga clan watched the invading army. They were too many and seemed more than willing to fight. Moreover, they seemed eager to fight, especially the gerudo.

The members of the clan all looked at the leader at once, who only wanted the pain of his hand to stop. Honestly, he didn't care about everything else because he never came to believe that his plan was going to be a success.

"... At least you could have let me finish my speech ..." the leader complained.

**ooOoo**

**Some days later**

"I still can't believe it's been two years," Zelda said.

"Time passes very quickly, especially in peacetime," Link assured her. The king and queen of Hyrule were in the middle of the meadow in front of a monument that has just been built.

A monument formed by the Triforce, which was surrounded by the statues of the ancient Hyrule champions. The fierce Urbosa, the brave Daruk, the kind Mipha and the proud Revali.

Next to Link and Zelda were the leaders or warriors of different tribes that populated Hyrule. Riju, the gerudo matriarch. Sidon, current king of the Zora. Yunobo the goron. And Teba, the Orni warrior.

Everyone was there to pay tribute in private to the honorable warriors who had perished without being able to fulfill their mission.

_"Hopefuly, their souls now rest in peace,"_ Zelda thought.

"I hope they feel proud of us," Riju said.

"Of course they are proud of us!" Sidon said without hesitation. "Thanks to Link and Zelda we have been able to "rebuild" Hyrule and have dominated the divine beasts."

"Both hard tasks, I must add," said Teba.

"I-I don't think we've done it wrong," said Yunobo. "A-although that doesn't mean I thinks we're better than them!"

"Don't worry Yunobo, we understand what you mean," Zelda said smiling. "And Sidon is right. Everyone must be very proud of how much you have helped us."

Link used that moment to start the "ceremony", in which he and Zelda would tell stories about their friends, about how they met them and how they knew they were the ones to be the Hyrule champions. And above all, what it was like to live with them every day.

Despite having spent so much time since their deaths, Zelda could not prevent a couple of tears from escaping his eyes. Link felt bad about that but Zelda needed that, as much as he did.

After finishing, Riju asked a question that everyone had in mind for a few days.

"Link, Zelda...What are you going to do with the gerudo baby?" Riju asked. "I would like him to be raised among his people, but for centuries my people have not held Gerudo men in good esteem. Not to mention the rest of Hyrule. Also, the fact that his mother named him Ganondorf before she died doesn't help."

"I know," Zelda said as she looked down. In her arms was the baby, who had been sleeping for hours. They had brought him with them because apparently he was very temperamental and only calmed down when Link or Zelda were with him.

"The people of Hyrule are very superstitious and don't trust our words," Link said a little tired of the subject. "Ganon won't return, this child isn't an incarnation and deserves to have a family that loves him ... that's why Zelda and I have decided to adopt him."

**ooOoo**

**Four years later**

After the great Cataclysm of a hundred years ago, Hyrule became a divided land. Each race looked after its own interest and thus managed to prosper separately. However, the fear that Ganon would leave the castle and kill everyone was still there.

Therefore, every time the inhabitants of Hyrule saw the king and queen, they remembered that there was nothing to fear. Although many didn't see with good eyes that they had adopted a gerudo baby, they had to admit that they made a beautiful family.

The King and queen always took time to be with their son. It didn't matter the time or the moment. With him their melancholic and somewhat sad looks lit up instantly. Link loved to play with him and take him on a walk in the meadow. Zelda however preferred to tell him stories and when the baby showed magic skills, she decided to instruct him herself.

The baby was a blessing to the scarred souls of Link and Zelda, that couldn't be denied. And soon the couple gave him a little sister, whom they named Hilda. Thing that didn't seem to like the Royal council.

"Aren't all women in the royal family supposed to be called Zelda?" Link asked when Zelda proposed that name.

"Carrying Zelda's name is a great responsibility," Zelda said as she took her newborn in her arms. "This little girl doesn't deserve to go through the same thing as me. We are in peacetime and I want her to have the opportunity to choose her own destiny, just like Ganondorf."

"Adopting a gerudo baby and changing the legitimate name of the heiress to the throne ... We are breaking many rules, don't you think?" Link laughed.

"For years I followed rules that didn't help me at the most decisive moment. I think it's time to be a little rebellious," she said with a smile. "In the future, someone will surely restore Zelda's name in the monarchy, but today will not be that day."

Link looked proudly at his wife and kissed her on the forehead. She had changed a lot. Despite not having all his memories completely, if he was sure of anything, it is that the Zelda of a hundred years ago wouldn't have dared to do something like that.

Suddenly, their eyes turned to the door of the room. At the entrance was a four-year-old boy, brown skin and yellow eyes that stared at them but with some shyness.

"Ganondorf, come meet your little sister," Zelda asked affectionately. The little gerudo paid attention to his mother. When he was at his side, he looked curiously at that fragile creature.

"Now you are his older brother. You must take care of her and show her everything you know," Link said.

Ganondorf looked at the girl and felt something inside him stir. That baby was the fruit of love between his parents, the people who loved him most in the world. He would protect her with his life.

**ooOoo**

**Six years later…**

Ganondorf watched with a certain intrigue a beautiful old painting. In it, you could see the princess of destiny using the Triforce and on her side a brave knight dressed in green. Both were facing beast, the incarnation of Demise's hatred, Ganon.

The painting had been painted by a famous painter Sheikah more than a millennium ago. No one knew how it could be preserved so well, but everyone assumed that magic had something to do with it ... or perhaps the use of strange sheikah technology.

"Or maybe both," Ganondorf murmured.

He would never understand why everyone wanted so much to separate magic and science. Wasn't Nayru, the creator of laws of magic and science, supposed to be the living representation that both concepts could coexist and work together?

_"People tend to divide everything," his mother once told him a few years ago. "Political, religious, social divisions ... Perhaps it is in our nature to want to divide things because we ourselves are divided."_

"_How is that?" Ganondorf asked._

_"Mind, body and soul. Each person usually gives greater importance to each of them, but sometimes there are people who achieve a balance between the three. Those people are the ones who change our history for the better."_

_"That seems very complicated, the person who gets that would be worthy of being remembered as a legend," he commented enthusiastically. His mother laughed affectionately at his words._

_"A legend, huh?" Murmured his mother. Pain, nostalgia and joy were reflected in her eyes, but Ganondorf couldn't understand the reason. At least not at that time._

**ooOoo**

Zelda watched her son as she stroked his red hair.

"Ten years ... It's been very fast." Nostalgia could be noticed in the mother's voice. "You have grown so much, my little one. It seems like yesterday when we found you in that temple."

"Where is your sister?" Link asked with a small smile.

"Hilda is asleep," Ganondorf replied.

"Asleep? But it's still too early," Link said, surprised.

"You were playing with Midna and Lobo until very late, right?" His mother asked in a stern tone.

"…Maybe…"

Midna was a kitten that Ganondorf had found a few months ago in the citadel. She was being beaten by some children when the young gerudo came to her rescue. He also suffered the wrath of the children but at least he could save the kitten, who became so fond of him that he couldn't let her go.

Wolf was ... a wolverine. His parents had found him alone and lost in a forest a few months ago. Something in that animal must have caught their attention as they returned to the castle with him and named him "royal pet" along with Midna.

"Mom, dad… can you tell me again about the Hyrule champions?" Ganondorf asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Do you like it so much that we talk about them?" Asked his father. The little boy nodded quickly while his parents laughed slightly.

"Your father and I have other matters to attend to, but I think nothing will happen if we stay with you a little longer," his mother assured him.

Ganondorf spent a couple of hours with his parents, listening to stories about Mipha, Daruk, Revali and Urbosa. The latter was the one that most caught his attention, since she was of his same race.

They also told him how Link had to go through Hyrule, almost without memories and weapons. Everything he had to do to meet Zelda, who was in a hundred-year battle against the Ganon.

"Weren't you afraid?" Ganondorf asked. Link and Zelda exchanged looks full of love and a smile.

"Yes, we had fear, and we still have it," Link confessed, surprising the boy because he believed that fear was not something his parents had known.

"Being brave doesn't mean not being afraid, it means knowing when and how to get over it," Zelda said. "Protect Hyrule and its inhabitants, that is your father's mission and mine. A mission for which we are able to accept our fears and overcome them."

"And my mission ... is to protect Hilda, right?"

"Yes, and when she is older she will also protect you, my brave warrior," said Zelda with love.

**ooOoo**

Every day, Ganondorf and Hilda played in the garden. Next to them was Link, behaving like a child. And when Zelda joined them, that was when everyone felt they were a complete family.

No more darkness, no more fears, no more prophecies, no more superstitions, no more sad memories, just the four of them and a kingdom to care for and love. They weren't going to forget the past or belittle it, but neither were they going to let the reign of light that was coming darken.

* * *

**Hyrule Warriors**

* * *

_Hylia then closed her eyes while having her last thought as goddess. _

_"Link, we'll be together soon."_

-o-

_"Zelda, honey! What's happening to you?" Link asked, taking her in his arms and carefully placing her on the floor. The Hero was scared to see that his wife did not respond and had her eyes closed._

_"... Link," Zelda finally said as she looked at him with a happy face that the young man had never seen. "The baby... has give me a kick."_

-o-

_Zelda separated from him and looked at him with an expression that mixed joy and surprise._

_"I would also like to be able to accompany you, Link."_

_"Well, now that I'm your guardian, it's you who decides where to go, princess," Link said with a wide smile._

_"While you are by my side I don't care about the destination I should choose, Minish Hero", she replied._

_That night, only the stars and the moon witnessed how the red thread that united them since ancient times, began to be more and more visible._

-o-

_Zelda's heart was going a thousand an hour. __Was Link...?_

_"After Vaati, I realized that if I lost my life it would not make any sense, so a year later I gathered the courage to start courting you." continued the Hero. He released one of Zelda's hands and took a small box from his pocket. "And that's why now, three years later, I ask you to be my teammate in the greatest adventure of my life ... Zelda, do you want to marry me?"_

_Without giving him time to finish, the princess pounced on him as she repeated the word "yes" constantly as if it were a mantra. No doubt that was going to be a memorable day in the history of their lives._

-o-

_"Link," she said, looking at the bluish sky. "I don't know how you will be or if we can be friends or maybe something else ... But I swear if you exist in this world, I will find you."_

-o-

_"I'm the chosen Hero, remember?" I'm invincible," he said jokingly. "I promise that I will return with you safe and sound."_

_Zelda blushed at his words._

_"Is that a promise?" She asked shyly._

_"Of course!" _

_"Then, it doesn't matter how long it takes Link. I will always be waiting for you."_

-o-

_"I thank you all for helping me and Link. Follow your instincts to overcome the wars that lie ahead. Your descendants will be key in the victory of Hyrule." Zelda said looking at the six Sages. They listened to her words without fully understanding them. Still none dared to interrupt her. "Goodbye, it has been a pleasure to be your princess, despite having failed you all..."_

-o-

_A wide smile formed on Link's face as he took Tetra in his arms and spun with her across the ship's deck._

_"H-hey, get me down!" She exclaimed, surprised. "I'm still your captain!_

_"And the most wonderful pirate girlfriend in the world," Link added with a laugh._

-o-

_"Link, I hope you and I can forge a good future together for New Hyrule," the princess whispered._

-o-

_"Together in a new adventure" that masculine voice said._

_"The biggest adventure of all ... And this time I will be able to accompany you, without tricks, costumes or time travels" Zelda replied happily. __"Just you and me."_

_"Only you and me, my love."_

-o-

_Link took Zelda in his arms and placed her carefully on the bed without undoing the kiss. They were husband and wife, they were king and queen. That night only the Goddesses would witness how they completely reinforced the red bond that united them since ancient times._

-o-

_"Do you see it as I am not always a clown?" Link joked._

_"That is very doubtful," she laughed as she stood up and picked up her foil from the ground. "Come on Hero of the Four Swords, it's time for me to defeat you once and for all."_

_"We'll see that, Seventh Maiden."_

-o-

"_What have you seen?" Zelda asked curiously to see her husband's nostalgic look._

_"Nothing ..." he replied calmly after taking a last look at the sky. "Just a link to my past."_

-o-

_"And we want the light of the Goddesses to always guide your path," Zelda said with a tender smile._

_"Thank you so much for your blessings," Link thanked them._

_"No, thanks to you Link, for helping us understand that things are never what they seem," they said at the same time. "We also thank you, Zelda, for being able to see with the soul and not just with the eyes."_

-o-

_"You are going to send a letter to Styla and the ministers of Hytopia telling them your reasons for rejecting their offer."_

_"W-but that would not be better if you did it?" Link asked, turning a little pale._

_"No, my dear hero," Zelda replied with a mischievous smile on her face, "you better get used to doing this kind of thing if you ever want to be my prince consort."_

_"O-of course..."_

_In order not to leave him with a bad taste in his mouth, Zelda kissed him again and this time with more passion. The words that Link whispered would have made Impa faint, luckily only they were there._

-o-

_You were beautiful. Even asleep. I couldn't help kissing you. Maybe I did wrong, maybe not. I only know that kissing you made my soul ascend to the heavens. I had never felt anything like that._

_Your beautiful blue eyes watched me with surprise and joy. Surprise I can understand, but joy? Why? I only know, that when I saw your soul, my whole world was completed. I finally knew you, I finally remembered you._

_"Link." That was your first word, uttered by a soft voice that pierced my whole being. __"You have finally come back to me."_

**ooOoo**

Link opened his eyes and rose slowly from the bed. Not wanting to wake Zelda, he left quietly and walked to the huge castle garden.

There he was several minutes, until he felt the presence of someone behind him. He didn't need to turn around to find out who she was.

"Can't you sleep?"

"Shouldn't I say that?" Zelda replied with a slight laugh. "She approached her husband and sat next to him. "You've been having nightmares for several days, right?"

Link nodded.

"Lana and Cia already told us they were a possible side effect," Zelda said. Unlike Link, she seemed to be doing all that quite well.

**ooOoo**

**A few years ago…**

_"You should know that our era is in a kind of space-time crossroads," Lana told the group of Heroes of Hyrule._

"_What's that?" Linkle asked confused._

_"Let her talk," Link asked his little sister._

_"When I used her powers to attract monsters and villains from other ages, it affected the reality as a whole," Cia said. "I fear that the damage is so great that even I cannot repair it completely."_

"_And what does that imply?" Impa asked, frowning._

_"It will not affect us negatively if that is what worries you. What happens is that all the stories of Hyrule, and that includes that of other timelines, converge now here, in our era." Lana said._

_All her friends looked at her with some disbelief and confusion in their eyes._

_"Have you not noticed for a while that your knowledge of history is something ... contradictory?"_

_"Yes," Zelda replied without hesitation, surprising everyone. "The other day I found in the library books about events that may not have happened in Hyrule, such as the great flood or the death of the Hero at the hands of Ganon, creating an era of darkness."_

"_So… All the stories that happened or could have happened, have they already happened?" Asked Linkle, who, unlike most, didn't seem to have a hard time understanding that._

_"So it seems," said Zelda._

_"And not only that," Cia said very seriously. "Link, Zelda. From now on you will surely recover memories of your past lives. It won't be a painful process but we must not rule out that you suffer any sequel, especially now that the story is distorted."_

_"Good thing it wasn't going to affect you negatively," said fairy Proxy to Link._

"_So… All the stories that happened or could have happened, have they already happened?" Asked Linkle, who, unlike most, didn't seem to have a hard time understanding that._

_"So it seems," said Zelda._

_"And not only that," Cia said very seriously. "Link, Zelda. From now on you will surely recover memories of your past lives. It won't be a painful process but we must not rule out that you suffer any sequel, especially now that the story is distorted."_

_"Good thing it wasn't going to affect you negatively," said the fairy Proxy to Link._

**ooOoo**

"Do you regret having these memories?" Zelda asked doubtfully.

"Honestly no. Being able to remember our past lives ... everything we live together makes me happy. Although they are so many lives and all different or even from other timelines, "Link confessed with a small smile. Still there was some sadness in his eyes.

"So ... what worries you?"

"The endless cycle," Link revealed. "I don't mind having to reincarnate at your side in every era. But our endless struggle against evil, not being able to remember what we were centuries ago ... sometimes I feel that we live trapped in an eternal curse."

"You're wrong," Zelda interrupted very seriously. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look her. "The goddesses ... my sisters gave us a chance for which many would kill. Demise wanted to convince us that our opportunity is nothing but a curse but he was wrong."

Zelda kissed him at that moment. Putting in that kiss all her love, transmitting everything she felt for him without words. When they separated, Link looked at her ecstatic and somewhat surprised.

"It doesn't matter how many times I'm reborn, it doesn't matter if I'm a queen, a princess, the mayor's daughter, a pirate or a goddess… I'll always love you, Link. I will always look for you and find you. Neither Ganondorf, nor Vaati, nor Zant, or any other villain ca stop me. You better remember it."

Link didn't know what to say before that great statement. He just knew that he was surely the luckiest hylian in all of history. The two remained silent, enjoying each other's company on that beautiful night.

"You know, I've been thinking that we should write our memories and past lives," Zelda commented, breaking the silence. "So that our future incarnations can know how to fight evil and more about the history of Hyrule, and about their past lives. Besides, I think it will be a good way for you to have no more nightmares ... what do you think?"

Link looked at her, this time with a wide smile on his face.

"It seems perfect."

"Can you think of a name for the collection we are going to create?" Zelda asked, very glad that he liked her idea.

"Yes...The legend of Zelda."

* * *

_"Although the trip has been short, my thanks will be eternal"_

**The end**

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read this story. If only one of you liked it, it would have been worth the effort to write it. ****Until next time!**


End file.
